Écorcher mon cœur aux rayons de la lune
by Daphnis23
Summary: Hermione se retrouve prisonnière au manoir Malfoy. Que sera t'elle prête à endurer pour protéger son ancien professeur, lui aussi aux mains des mangemorts?
1. Chapitre 1 – Douloureux Réveil

**Bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents svp. Ne m'envoyez pas directement au bucher par pitié, je suis trop jeune pour mourrir.**

**Par contre, toute review est la bienvenue. Ca me permettra certainement de m'améliorer et d'utiliser quelques unes de vos idées (haaan je suis diabolique). **

**Je m'excuse d'avance si mes chapitres vous semblent courts (c'est parce qu'ils le sont.. :p). Mais parrait qu'il ne faut pas être complexé par la taille. Je vous rassure, ils s'allongent petit à petit. **

**Ah et, encore une chose, un super, méga, giga, extra (et autres rimes en "a") merci à ma "Beta Reader" (ça existe pas Readeuse si? :p) INDOCILE. Je demanderai à Remus de passer te faire une lèche quand il aura 5 minutes.**

**Sur ce... bonne (micro) lecture**

* * *

Un rayon de lune lui caressa le visage, la tirant petit à petit de l'inconscience. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. Essayant de retrouver ses esprits, la jeune Gryffondor se redressa péniblement, prenant appui sur ses mains meurtries et se mit à parcourir la pièce du regard.

Les murs étaient couverts de crasse et de sang séché. Dans un coin, Hermione distinguait ce qui devait être un matelas. Tandis qu'elle l'observait, elle sursauta à la vue de deux horribles cafards parcourant l'oreiller. Dans le coin opposé était posé un seau, ce qui aurait pu être une délicate attention si celui-ci n'était pas couvert de mouche.

Ce qui pétrifia Hermione fut l'imposante chaise en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chaise électrique moldue avec ses sangles de cuirs le long des accoudoirs et ses attaches en métal au niveau des chevilles.

Il lui semblait clair qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un hôtel luxueux et encore moins chez quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien. Elle était tout bonnement prisonnière. Si elle pouvait aisément établir une liste de réponses au « pourquoi », elle passa beaucoup plus de temps à essayer de déterminer chez « qui » elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle ne devait pas être chez l'affreuse face de serpent sinon elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde ou, en tout cas, pas en si bon état.

« _En si bon état ? Parce que tu trouves que tu es en bon état ?_ » lui susurra une voix dans sa tête.

C'est vrai que la douleur à la tête était tellement forte qu'Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire le point sur ses blessures. Pourtant elle souffrait de multiples entailles sur tout le corps dont une plus profonde que les autres à la cuisse gauche. Par ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle s'accoutumait à son mal de crâne, Hermione sentait de violentes pointes dans la cheville droite et s'aperçu vite que celle-ci était rouge et gonflée.

_« Super ! Une entorse ! Je ne suis pas prête d'aller bien loin dans cet état »_se dit-elle.

Tentant de garder son calme, Hermione releva la tête et profita de la lumière que lui procurait la lune par le petit soupirail situé dans sa cellule. L'ouverture n'était pas grande, tout au plus pouvait on y passer un bras, mais cette percée vers le monde extérieur l'apaisa.

Elle se mit donc à réfléchir au « comment ». Comment avait-elle atterri ici, dans un cachot des plus lugubres, avec des blessures multiples et une migraine des plus tenaces ?

Tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se redresser en prenant appui contre un mur, elle fut prise de vertiges et s'écroula, se brisant un poignet en tentant désespérément d'amortir sa chute. Et alors que sa tête rencontrait une nouvelle fois le sol glacé, tout lui revint.

* * *

**A noter: Changement de rating vers les chapitres 8 ou 9. De "T" je passerai à "M".**


	2. Chapitre 2 – Amers souvenirs

**Le chapitre 1 étant excessivement court, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster le second.**

**Comme ça sera le cas pour chaque chapitre, un gros clin d'oeil à Indocile et encore un grand merci.**

* * *

**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

_La sortie des 7__ème__ année à Pré-au-Lard pour Halloween. Elle était occupée à parler avec Ginny, Luna et Neville du nouveau directeur de Poudlard – Severus Rogue - et de l'attitude à adopter face à lui. C'était un assassin, certes, mais devait-on pour autant le considérer comme un traitre ? Albus Dumbledore l'avait toujours soutenu et défendu. Il lui avait fait confiance. Et Albus n'était pas homme à se laisser berner facilement. _

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir la question car soudain ils entendirent des cris. Pré-au-Lard était attaqué par des Mangemorts. Hermione se souvient s'être dit alors :_

_« S'ils cherchent Harry, ils ne sont pas près de le trouver ici »_

**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

Sonnée, Hermione se perdit dans ses réflexions et s'évada un instant loin de cette cellule immonde afin de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient partis, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Avec la mort d'Albus, c'est à eux que revenait la lourde tâche de les détruire. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils allaient bien et que leur quête avançait.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Hermione s'assoupi et se mit à rêver du jour où elle pourrait les serrer dans ses bras et leur dire à quel point elle les aimait. Et tandis que son sommeil se faisait plus profond, elle se retrouva transportée quelques heures plus tôt.

Dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant, elle revit alors toute la scène.

**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

_Les trois gryffondor et la serdaigle avaient essayé de se défendre et avaient jeté de nombreux sorts mais les assaillants étaient beaucoup plus forts. Ils décidèrent de se replier et de rejoindre Poudlard par un des passages secrets._

_En voulant atteindre Honeyducks, Hermione reçu un sortilège de découpe qui lui entailla la cuisse et devant le grand nombre de Mangemorts qui bloquaient l'accès, les quatre élèves durent renoncer. _

_- La Cabane Hurlante » dit Hermione «- Elle possède un passage qui mène sous le saule cogneur ». _

_C'était leur seule issue et ses amis le savaient. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bâtiment qui avait si souvent abrité les maraudeurs. Elle eut alors une pensée pour son ancien professeur et ami, Remus Lupin, qui avait mystérieusement disparu quelques jours avant._

_Abrités derrière les arbres, ils avaient longuement observé trois Mangemorts, affublés de leurs capes et de leurs masques, qui semblaient patrouiller le long de la clôture entourant leur destination, attendant le moment où le chemin serait libre. Hermione perdait beaucoup de sang et se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Devant l'urgence, ses amis décidèrent de passer à l'action._

_Lorsque l'un des hommes se détacha des deux autres et se dirigea dans leur direction, ils sortirent de leur cachette:_

_- Petrificus totalus _

_-Expelliarmus _

_-Incarcerem _

_Les sorts prirent les Mangemorts de court et ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de riposter. Tandis que Neville l'aidait à marcher, Hermione avait ordonné alors à Ginny et Luna d'aller s'abriter dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les deux filles venaient à peine de disparaitre de sa vue qu'un « Stupéfix » raisonna à ses oreilles et elle vit Neville s'effondrer. _

_Elle se précipita vers son ami, mais avant même d'avoir pu l'atteindre, elle se retrouva à convulser douloureusement sur le sol sous le coup d'un Endoloris non sans s'être foulé la cheville en tombant. Malgré les mouvements désordonnés de son corps, elle crut percevoir la présence de deux hommes._

_-Alors Sang de Bourbe, on se balade sans ses deux habituels chiens de garde ? dit alors l'un d'eux pendant que son comparse semblait trouver hilarant le fait de la voir s'agiter comme un pantin. _

_-Quelle tristesse de devoir compter sur un Londubat. Ils sont si faibles poursuivit-il, non sans donner un violent coup de pied dans le corps de Neville._

_Hermione tenta alors de ramper vers son ami mais un second Endoloris l'empêcha d'avancer._

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour ton ami. Je me sens d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Je vais épargner ce petit sang pur pour te remercier du bonheur que me procure ta capture _

_Lorsque les effets du sort commencèrent à se dissiper, elle eut juste le temps de lever les yeux vers l'homme qui la surplombait et de penser :_

_-Lui ! Qui d'autre aurait l'arrogance de se promener sans son masque._

_Avant qu'un troisième Endoloris ne la plonge dans les ténèbres._

**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**

Tout à coup, elle fut réveillée par la porte qui claquait contre le mur, et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, elle se retrouva face à…

- Lucius Malfoy s'écria Hermione


	3. Chapitre 3 – Éprouvante entrevue

**Ayant un peu d'avance et compte tenu de la longueur de mes chapitres, je vous en poste deux cette semaine. **

**Il est possible qu'ultérieurement je passe à un par semaine en fonction de mon inspiration car je ne suis pas prête d'avoir fini cette histoire.**

**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout mais je dois pouvoir atteindre la vingtaine.**

**Et, bien sur, j'ai toujours une douce pensée pour Indocile et ses remarques pertinentes :)**

* * *

- Granger. Vous voilà réveillée

- Malfoy … Grogna Hermione

Elle tenta de se relever mais chacun de ses mouvements la faisaient souffrir intensément. Elle lança alors au grand blond son regard le plus noir, déterminée à lui montrer que, malgré son état, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

- Ah ! Le fameux courage des Gryffondor Dit-il dans un rictus.

Avisant la cheville gonflée de la jeune fille, il s'approcha et lui décrocha un violent coup de talon. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Vous apprendrez vite qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me tenir tête

- Votre arrogance n'a d'égal que votre stupidité si vous pensez pouvoir me soumettre facilement. Je préfère encore mourir

- Ça viendra Granger, ça viendra. Mais pas avant que j'ai obtenu tout ce que je voulais de vous dit-il dans un sourire qui fit frissonner Hermione.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la cellule.

xxx

Hermione resta assise sur le sol, impassible un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente engourdie par le froid. Nous étions au mois de novembre et la pluie ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser. De l'eau s'infiltrait à présent par les murs et un goutte à goutte incessant raisonnait à travers la pièce.

Souhaitant s'éloigner du froid, elle décida de rejoindre le vieux matelas répugnant. Après avoir chassé les quelques bestioles rampantes qui s'y trouvaient, elle s'y installa et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle était blessée et son corps lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait – bien qu'elle suspecta se trouver dans le manoir Malfoy - ni de comment quitter cette cellule. Le trou dans le mur, qui lui laissait à présent apercevoir un ciel gris sombre, était trop petit et hors d'atteinte. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle observait la pièce, le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur l'horrible chaise de torture.

_« Quoi qu'il fasse, je ne dois rien dire. Il est hors de question que j'aide la face de serpent visqueux d'une quelconque manière. Je suis Hermione granger, je suis une gryffondor. Jamais je ne cèderai. »_

Apaisée, elle se laissa de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil.

xxx

Elle n'entendit même pas Lucius Malfoy pénétrer dans sa cellule quelques heures plus tard. Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'elle senti sa main douce et froide contre sa joue. Quand elle l'aperçu, instinctivement elle tenta de sa redresser pour aller s'abriter dans un coin de la pièce. Mais la douleur fut si vive qu'elle ne put pas bouger. Malfoy la regardait avec un sourire narquois.

- Et bien Miss Granger, on dirait que vous avez vu un monstre

- C'est exactement cela Monsieur.

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Mais, après tout, c'était la vérité. Malfoy EST un monstre. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandi alors.

- Mon fils avait raison. Vous êtes des plus divertissante malgré le fait que nous ne sachiez pas où est votre place

- Je sais parfaitement où est ma place. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas à la vôtre. Vous devriez croupir à Azkaban !

Malfoy sembla se figer à l'évocation du nom de la prison, mais son trouble disparu vite.

- Il semble que vous n'ayez toujours pas compris l'importance de tenir votre langue. Je vais donc devoir sévir.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, elle se trouva projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Incapable de se relever, elle senti une main la soulever et la plaquer contre le mur. Malgré son poignet brisé, Hermione tenta de desserrer la main puissante qui lui serrait à présent la gorge, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de douleurs de s'échapper. Quand ses jambes commencèrent à faiblir, Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de son assaillant avant de lui griffer violement le visage.

Malfoy essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage d'un revers de la main et vint se coller à Hermione. Sans la lâcher, il quitta sa gorge pour venir lui agripper la mâchoire et la forcer à tourner la tête. Hermione pouvait à présent sentir son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

- Et bien Granger. Je ne vous savais pas si sauvage. Je sens que je vais adorer ça

Il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lâcher Hermione qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Je vous conseille de prendre des forces. La partie de fait que commencer.

Hermione aperçu alors à ses pieds un morceau de pain et une tasse remplie d'eau.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle était à nouveau seule.


	4. Chapitre 4 – Heures Suppliciées

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était enfermée et elle n'avait plus revu Lucius depuis leur dernier entretien. Oh, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

_« Qu'attend-il de moi ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-il enfermée ici sans même venir me harceler de questions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Je doute qu'il m'ait oubliée. Donc il doit y avoir une raison au fait qu'il prenne la peine de me nourrir et de me soigner »_

En effet, Hermione voyait apparaitre, tous les jours, dans sa cellule, un morceau de pain et de l'eau. Le plus étrange fut le jour où, à son réveil, elle remarqua que sa cheville et son poignet avaient été soignés et que la plaie sur sa cuisse avait été désinfectée et recousue.

Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion – après tout, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire – elle en arriva à la conclusion que Lucius avait dû s'absenter et qu'il avait confié le soin à un elfe de maison de s'occuper de sa prisonnière. Hermione avait d'ailleurs tenté de rester éveillée de plus longtemps possible afin de surprendre l'esclave et peut être s'en faire un ami mais en vain.

Hermione se sentait seule, loin de ses amis, loin de sa famille, loin de Poudlard. Elle ne cessait de scruter le ciel et lorsqu'elle apercevait un oiseau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envier sa liberté. La nuit, elle confiait ses peines et ses doutes aux étoiles. Et il lui semblait parfois que celles-ci brillaient plus fort comme pour lui montrer qu'elles l'écoutaient et la comprenaient.

Hermione en vint même à tenter d'apprivoiser un des cafards qui semblait être tombé amoureux de son oreiller et ne cessait de venir s'y loger. Elle était d'ailleurs occupée à essayer de l'amadouer avec une mie de pain quand elle entendit un vacarme retentissant derrière la porte.

Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers et le bruit de quelque chose de lourd que l'on traine sur le sol. Une porte qu'on ouvre avec violence et qui vient heurter un mur. Des bruits de chaines que l'on fixe au mur. Et puis, tout à coup, une voix, SA voix.

- Tenez-le pendant que je l'attache. Mais tenez-le ! Bande d'incapables…. Tonna Malfoy

- Regarde le beau collier que le Maitre t'a offert. Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il

- …

Hermione entendit un vague murmure, mais ne put distinguer la voix de l'interlocuteur.

- Allons, on ne refuse pas un cadeau, ce n'est pas poli… De plus, il te va à merveille.

- …

- Tu n'es pas en position de menacer qui que ce soit. Mais peut être as-tu besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire.

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Il était évident pour Hermione que Lucius avait puni son hôte avec quelques doloris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

- Bien. Je crois que tu as compris.

Ensuite, il y eu de nouveau des bruits dans le couloir. Une porte qui se referme, un homme qui soupire et un autre qui rigole doucement. Et enfin, le silence. Hermione attendit un long moment, pour s'assurer qu'aucun des hommes ne revenait, puis elle s'approcha de la porte et tenta timidement de héler l'autre détenu.

- Hé ! Y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? D'où venez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous-la ?

-…

- Savez-vous quel jour on est ? Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

-…

- Je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez, répondez m…

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait à la volée et Hermione se retrouvait projetée contre le mur derrière elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de croiser deux yeux gris acier avant de se sentir soulevée dans les airs et rapidement attachée à l'imposante chaise de torture.

- Miss Granger, vous m'avez manqué lui susurra Malfoy

- Détachez-moi espèce de pourriture

- Allons, un langage pareil dans votre bouche. Cela me choque.

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

- J'en ai rien à faire de vous choquer. Relâchez-moi !

- Sinon quoi ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous n'étiez pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit ?

Hermione senti alors la main de Lucius frôler sa cuisse et remonter imperceptiblement vers son entre-jambe.

- Ne me touchez pas espèce de vieux pervers dégueulasse. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Je vous hais, vous me dégoutez. Otez vos sales pates d'assassin de ma cuisse et allez tripoter les petites copines de votre sale fouine de fils. A croire que la noble lignée des Malfoy est remplie de vicelards répugnants

A ces mots, Lucius se redressa et Hermione senti rapidement qu'elle était allée trop loin. Il la fixa intensément, il était fou de rage. Hermione n'osait plus respirer attendant avec angoisse une réaction. Après un long moment, elle le vit retrouver son calme. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur gris clair, presque bleue. Elle crut alors avoir échappé à sa colère. A peine eut elle osé un soupir de soulagement qu'elle l'entendit dire :

- Une fois de plus. Vous vous êtes égarée. Mais n'ayez crainte, je saurai me montrer patient et vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes rien.

Le voyant relever sa baguette, Hermione comprit qu'elle allait souffrir.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Retrouvailles barbares

**N'ayant reçu aucune réactions négatives (pas de positives non plus d'ailleurs mais je ne m'en formalise pas), j'enchaine donc avec les deux chapitres suivants.**

**Je remercie toujours autant Indocile pour le temps qu'elle consacre à la lecture et à la correction de cette histoire.**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps la torturait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait mal. Mais elle refusait de le laisser gagner. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir afficher ce petit air supérieur à chaque fois qu'Hermione laissait échapper un gémissement incontrôlable. Cela la mettait hors d'elle et la colère ravivait sa volonté. Alors elle redressait la tête fièrement et faisait face au sort suivant.

Lucius Malfoy, quant à lui, peinait à garder son sang-froid. Il était impressionné par cette force de caractère, par la volonté de la Gryffondor. Mais il sentait également monter en lui la fureur. Il était profondément frustré de ne pas parvenir à la faire céder.

Il enchainait les sorts les plus douloureux. Les « Diffindo » côtoyaient les « Doloris ». Jusqu'à ce que, dans un élan de rage, il délaisse sa baguette pour ses poings. Hermione perçu le craquement de son nez, ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante à la tête avant de perdre conscience.

xxx

Hermione était toujours inconsciente quand Malfoy repassa la voir quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne senti pas ses mains glisser le long de son corps. Elle ne vit pas non plus son petit sourire diabolique lorsqu'il la souleva et l'emporta hors de sa cellule.

xxx

Un hurlement déchirant la tira de sa torpeur. Elle avait quitté sa chaise et était à présent allongée sur le sol humide. Il faisait très sombre, mais pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, ses multiples plaies ne saignaient plus et son nez semblait avoir repris sa position d'origine.

Un vent glacé lui fit lever la tête et elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule. Une pointe d'inquiétude l'assailli lorsqu'un nouveau hurlement raisonna dans la pièce. Hermione se figea, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle reconnaissait ce cri.

_« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas… »_

Instinctivement elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la seule lumière qui pénétrait la pièce. Elle put ainsi constater que la lune était pleine. Elle était si belle, si brillante qu'Hermione ne put en détacher son regard jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre.

Les murs se mirent à trembler. Puis un craquement suivi d'un autre et d'un autre. Encore et encore. Un nouveau hurlement, plus fort, plus intense comme rempli de haine et de douleur.

_« Un loup-garou ! Je suis enfermée avec un loup-garou»_

Hermione était paniquée. Elle essayait de se remémorer son cours de troisième année concernant les loups garous ainsi que les multiples discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Remus à ce sujet.

_« Calmes toi Hermione et réfléchis.»_

Hermione, toute concentrée qu'elle était, ne s'aperçu pas immédiatement que le loup-garou s'était approché et qu'il était à présent occupé à la renifler. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle tenta d'esquisser un mouvement de repli, mais elle heurta quelque chose et, dans un cri de surprise, elle s'affala sur le sol.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour exciter la bête qui se jeta sur elle. Même si son assaillant ne semblait pas décidé à la mordre, Hermione senti ses griffes s'enfoncer dans son corps et lui arracher des lambeaux de chair.

Elle avait souffert sous les sorts de Lucius, mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle saignait abondement et avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle entendit quelques os se briser. Elle en avait assez d'avoir mal. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse.

Alors que la bête se penchait au-dessus d'elle, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tous deux restèrent un instant immobiles jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure s'échappe de la gorge d'Hermione.

-Tuez-moi

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur le loup-garou car celui-ci recula.

Très affaiblie, Hermione laissa son esprit dériver. Son regard accrocha la lune et elle se senti apaisée. Elle entendit à peine le loup-garou gémir dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne sentit pas plus les minutes s'égrener. Elle perçut à peine le râle qui accompagnait chaque transformation. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne réalisa pas tout de suite la présence de Lucius dans la pièce.

- Et bien, je vois que tu as apprécié ma surprise dit Lucius

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu mise dans ma cellule ? Pourquoi as-tu pris le risque que je la tue ?

- Pour te rappeler qu'il n'est pas bon de faire attendre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- JE NE TRAVAILLERAI JAMAIS POUR LUI !

- Mais si tu le feras.

- Tu ne peux m'y contraindre. Je préfère mourir.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas mourir. Ça ne serait pas amusant.

- Tu es une vraie pourriture !

- Suffit sale cabot ! Je te conseille de ne pas oublier que tu n'es pas seul ici. Et tu ne voudrais pas que cette Sang-de-Bourbe, qui doit être la seule imbécile à soutenir des abominations dans ton genre, subisse les conséquences de ton entêtement… Doloris…

Hermione sentit alors une vague de douleur traverser tout son corps. Ses gémissements se perdirent dans les hurlements du loup-garou.

- ASSEZ ! LAISSE-LA !

La douleur cessa alors et Hermione se retrouva plaqué contre un torse doux et chaud. L'espace d'un instant, elle se senti bien, rassurée, à l'abri. Relevant la tête, elle le reconnu immédiatement.

- Ça va aller Hermione. Je suis désolé. Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire souffrir à cause de moi.

- Rémus! … Ne cède pas ! Parvint-elle péniblement à articuler.

Avant que le maraudeur puisse réagir, Lucius empoignait Hermione et la ramenait sans ménagement dans sa cellule.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Prémisses primitives

Hermione regardait ses nombreuses cicatrices héritées de sa rencontre avec le loup-garou. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait maitriser sa transformation. Heureusement pour elle, il ne l'avait pas mordu. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

Elle était contente d'avoir gardé ces traces sur tout le corps car elles lui donnaient de la force. A chaque fois qu'elle les touchait, elle pensait à Lupin, à la peine qu'il devait ressentir de lui avoir fait du mal et elle sentait la rage monter en elle. Remus était un homme très gentil, il était son ami et elle détestait le fait qu'on utilise sa condition de loup-garou contre lui. Il avait suffisamment souffert toutes ces années et Hermione estimait que lui plus que personne méritait de vivre heureux.

Elle était restée plus d'une semaine dans un état second, pas morte, mais pas totalement consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient parfois.

_**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**_

_Lucius Malfoy qui la dépose sur son matelas miteux._

_Deux gros yeux globuleux, deux grandes oreilles pointues, un air triste, une peau grise et de longs doigts qui recouvrent ses plaies de baume cicatrisant._

_Ces mêmes mains qui lui font boire lentement de l'eau._

_Une petite voix aigüe qui lui demande de faire l'effort de manger un peu._

_**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**_

Elle était en meilleure forme à présent et elle espérait pouvoir enfin rencontrer l'elfe à qui elle devait sa survie, même si elle savait que le dit elfe n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs quel était l'intérêt de Malfoy de la maintenir en bonne santé. Lorsqu'il la torturait il ne lui posait jamais aucune question. Il se contentait de l'insulter et de lui faire mal encore et encore.

Elle devait savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle-même puisqu'apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser mourir. Résolue, elle décida de lui demander directement lors de leur prochaine confrontation.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Le lendemain, elle vit débouler un Malfoy plus énervé que jamais dans sa cellule.

- Debout sang impur !

Hermione sentit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux obéir pour une fois. Elle se redressa donc lentement et attendit en silence les insultes du grand blond.

- Saloperie de cabot ! L'entendit-elle maugréer avant de croiser son regard d'acier

- Félicitations. Il semble que vous ayez déteint, en un soir, sur notre loup-garou.

Il poursuivit.

- Voyez-vous, cet imbécile a pensé qu'il serait judicieux de continuer à tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Intérieurement, Hermione jubilait. Ainsi son ancien professeur avait refusé de céder. Elle en était presque heureuse et ne put retenir un sourire ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Malfoy enragé. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, une main lui agrippa douloureusement la gorge.

- Je vous conseille de faire disparaitre ce sourire satisfait de votre visage avant que je m'en charge moi-même.

Mais Hermione était trop contente. Si Lupin tenait bon, elle devait le faire aussi. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa captivité, elle n'était plus seule. Elle se sentait prête à supporter n'importe quoi et d'un sourire satisfait elle passa à un sourire moqueur.

Cela surpris Malfoy qui, l'espace d'un instant, relâcha son étreinte et recula. Sans qu'Hermione s'y attende, une grande main ferme atterrit brutalement sur sa joue. Sous l'impact, la tête d'Hermione vint heurter le mur. Un peu sonnée, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Malfoy qui pressa son corps contre le sien, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre la surface froide.

-Il semble que la torture habituelle n'ait pas grand effet sur vous. Il va donc me falloir utiliser d'autres….moyens… lui avait-il susurré non sans lui avoir mordillé le lobe de l'oreille.

Le sentiment de bonheur qui occupait Hermione l'instant précédant commençait à s'estomper à mesure qu'elle réalisait quels étaient les « autres moyens ». Un long frison la parcouru tandis qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud de Malfoy dans son cou.

Prise de panique à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Hermione se mit à se débattre comme une lionne ce qui, loin de le calmer, attisa le désir de Lucius Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Laissez-moi cria Hermione tout en gesticulant.

Mais la main droite de Lucius commençait déjà à parcourir le corps de la jeune fille tandis que la main gauche retenait les poignets joints au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione ne savait que faire. Elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle physiquement et, immobilisée comme elle l'était, elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, elle sentait l'étau sur ses poignets se resserrer et la main de Malfoy devenir de plus en plus entreprenante.

Soudain, dans un dernier espoir, elle dit :

- Je suis une Sang de Bourbe !

La remarque sembla faire mouche car la main de Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta. Il se détacha lentement d'elle et la regarda intensément.

- En effet. Vous n'êtes rien, vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, une saleté sur ma chaussure, un parasite…

Hermione pensait avoir trouvé l'argument qui la protègerait des assauts du Sang-pur. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Je ne risque donc pas de vous souiller plus que vous ne l'êtes.

Croisant le regard noir de désir de son bourreau, Hermione su qu'elle avait perdu et, tandis que Malfoy reprenait son exploration, Hermione, se retenant d'hurler, senti les larmes couler sur ses joues.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Chantage dissolu

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Lililouna****: Je te remercie pour ta review. Malheureusement, la situation d'Hermione ne va pas s'améliorer de suite.**

**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour rappeler/signaler que je vais passer cette histoire sous le rating "M" à causes de cetains passages qui peuvent s'avérer choquants.**

**Merci de votre compréhension**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Indocile, mon petit génie.**

* * *

Hermione restait prostrée dans un coin de sa cellule. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'elle vivait un véritable cauchemar et il semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme la veille.

Elle savait à présent ce que Malfoy attendait d'elle : tout et rien en même temps.

Elle n'était qu'un bout de viande, juste bon à combler ses envies. Et elles étaient nombreuses.

Hermione avait appris à déchiffrer le comportement de son bourreau. Cela ne lui permettait pas d'éviter ce qu'il se passait ensuite mais le fait de savoir à quoi s'attendre la soulageait un peu.

Tous les jours, Malfoy passait voir Remus dans sa cellule et à chaque fois, Hermione percevait des éclats de voix. Le grand blond cherchait à convaincre le loup-garou de rejoindre leur camp mais toujours sans succès. Et toutes les visites se terminaient de la même manière par des doloris et une promesse de revenir le lendemain.

Dans ces moments-là, Hermione se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris déchirants du lycanthrope qui lui broyaient le cœur. Non décidément, Hermione ne supportait pas d'entendre son ami souffrir ainsi et elle priait de toutes ses forces que Malfoy se soit arrêté à temps. Elle avait bien compris que pervertir le loup-garou était la mission que le Lord avait confiée à son serviteur et que celui-ci, dans son propre intérêt, ne devait en aucun cas tuer Remus. Mais Malfoy était un monstre de cruauté et elle craignait qu'un jour, aveuglé par la haine, il n'aille trop loin.

Dès que les cris cessaient, elle essuyait rapidement les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées et se redressait vaillamment pour faire face à son tortionnaire qui lui rendait alors visite.

Si, au début de sa captivité, Hermione ne l'avait pas souvent vu, à présent, il passait tous les jours. Hermione savait immédiatement dans quel état se trouvait Lupin.

Lorsque Malfoy était de mauvaise humeur, cela signifiait que son prisonnier avait résisté aux différents sorts et que celui-ci l'avait sûrement gratifié d'une remarque acerbe lui rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas accompli sa mission. Le grand blond passait alors ses nerfs sur Hermione. Et elle encaissait les tortures diverses que lui faisait subir cette crapule. Tout y passait, aussi bien les sorts que les coups directs en passant par les armes blanches.

A chaque fois, Hermione finissait en sang, couverte d'hématomes et de coupures, avec quelques os brisés.

Si elle souffrait, Hermione ne se plaignait pas – ce qui, généralement, énervait d'autant plus Malfoy. Pire, il lui arrivait de jubiler et de sourire tandis que, fermement attachée sur sa chaise, elle subissait ces tortures.

_« Ben alors Malfoy, tu n'arrives pas à faire plier un loup-garou ? Ton maître ne doit pas être content du tout. Est-ce pour ça que tu te défoules sur moi ? Ton maître te ferait-il payer ton incompétence à chacun de tes rapports ? Si c'est le cas j'espère que tu souffres comme tu te plais à me faire souffrir. »_ Pensait Hermione, pleine de hargne.

Quand Malfoy, excédé, quittait enfin la cellule, Hermione se laissait sombrer dans un état de demi-conscience.

Elle avait déplacé son misérable matelas pour le placer face au trou dans le mur, sa seule fenêtre vers l'extérieur.

Elle laissait alors son esprit dériver tandis qu'elle tentait de se déconnecter de son corps et de la douleur.

Elle sanglotait en pensant que, le lendemain, tout recommencerait et que peut-être, cette fois, Remus mourrait.

_« Si Malfoy le tue, j'abandonne. Je ne veux pas continuer à souffrir indéfiniment. Je ne veux pas subir tout cela chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue. Mon dernier acte de volonté dans ce monde sera le choix du jour de ma propre mort. »_

Hermione repensait alors à ses amis. À Harry, aux Weasley, à Neville, Luna, Hagrid et tant d'autres. Et invariablement, à Remus. Elle reprenait alors force et courage.

_« Il n'est pas mort Hermione. Lucius Malfoy ne PEUT PAS le tuer. Il sait que tuer Remus signerait son propre arrêt de mort. Et tant que Remus est en vie, tu dois te battre toi aussi pour le rester. Tu es une gryffondor. Fais preuve de courage. Tu dois vivre même si cela veut dire que tu dois souffrir chaque jour. Tout le mal que Malfoy te fait à toi, il ne le fait pas à lui. »_

Ces pensées donnaient à Hermione la volonté de se lever le lendemain et de subir, en silence, les traitements qui lui seraient infligés.

Malheureusement, la volonté d'Hermione était mise à rude épreuve les jours où Malfoy était de bonne humeur.

D'une part parce que cela signifiait que Remus se trouvait en assez mauvais état que pour laisser espérer à Malfoy un changement d'allégeance de la part du loup-garou.

D'autre part parce que, ces jours-là, Malfoy faisait subir à Hermione une torture bien plus cruelle que les autres. Une torture psychologique comme celle qu'elle avait subie la veille et qui, depuis, la laissait désemparée.

**[Début Flashback]**

_-Eh bien Sang de Bourbe. Je sais que tu attends de nouvelle de ton sale cabot. Dit Malfoy en lui tournant autour._

_ -Ne parlez pas de lui en ces termes. Il vaut mille fois mieux que vous !_

_ Cela fit rire Malfoy qui commençait à se rapprocher progressivement d'Hermione._

_ -Allons. Ne dis pas de sottises. Tout au plus vaut-il mieux que la moisissure que tu es._

_ Malfoy caressait à présent la joue d'Hermione._

_ -Si je suis une moisissure, je vous conseille de ne pas me toucher. Je pourrais vous rendre malade. Répliqua violement Hermione en se soustrayant à ses caresses._

_ Une fois de plus, poussée à bout, Hermione avait lancé les hostilités donnant ainsi un prétexte à son interlocuteur de se jeter sur elle._

_Comme à chaque fois, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, écrasée sous le poids du grand blond._

_Comme à chaque fois, elle senti ses mains se balader sur son corps, caressant, pinçant, meurtrissant chaque centimètre de peau._

_Comme à chaque fois, elle se débattait, n'hésitant pas à mordre, griffer, hurler pour qu'il la laisse tranquille._

_Et comme à chaque fois, elle sentait clairement son désir contre son ventre, gonfler à mesure qu'elle résistait._

_ -Je pourrais te prendre de force. Après tout, tu n'es rien, une vulgaire souillon. Mais je n'en ferai rien car, tôt ou tard, c'est toi qui t'offriras à moi. Lui susurra-t-il_

_ -JAMAIS _

_ -Oh mais si tu le feras… Mon maître semble avoir trouvé une autre manière de rallier les loups garous à notre cause. Je pourrai alors faire ce que bon me semble du clébard qui encombre mes cachots. _

_ Craignant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait Malfoy, Hermione demanda d'une voix hésitante._

_ -Que… qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_

_ -C'est simple. Ton innocence contre sa vie. Je te laisse réfléchir. Dit-il, laissant Hermione seule et effondrée dans sa cellule._

**[Fin Flashback]**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Innocence salvatrice

**Indocile: J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'image du Lucius Malfoy, arrogant, méprisant, sadique et pervers. Mais il faut oser penser qu'en chaque homme réside un part de bonté (même si chez certains elle est bien cachée). A voir si Malfoy trouvera la sienne. Pour le reste, tu sais vers quoi je me dirige mais chuuuuuuuut :p**

* * *

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et les étoiles commençaient à apparaitre. Hermione regardait le spectacle d'un air absent. Depuis que Malfoy lui avait fait cette proposition, elle ne dormait plus et mangeait peu ce qui avait pour effet de l'affaiblir physiquement. Moralement, elle ne valait guère mieux. Tous les jours, Malfoy venait s'enquérir de sa réponse et tous les jours elle lui demandait plus de temps.

Il avait cessé de ta torturer et de la toucher mais malgré tout elle souffrait intensément. Malfoy passait à présent ses nerfs uniquement sur le pauvre Lupin dont les cris raisonnaient aux oreilles d'Hermione à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle avait mal pour lui. D'autant plus mal qu'elle se sentait coupable. C'était à cause d'elle que Malfoy se défoulait sur le loup-garou. Elle pourrait tout arrêter si seulement elle parvenait à mettre sa fierté de côté.

_« Qu'est donc mon innocence face à une vie ?! »_

Mais malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à céder. Elle avait envie de vomir rien qu'en imaginant ce que Malfoy allait lui faire. Comme toute jeune fille, elle avait imaginé que sa première fois serait douce et merveilleuse. Qu'elle s'offrirait à un homme qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Cela serait l'aboutissement naturel d'un moment tendre passé dans les bras de l'élu de son cœur. Faire une croix sur son innocence était renoncer à ce rêve et fermer à jamais son cœur. Car elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer ni accepter d'être aimée après cela.

_« Si je dis oui, je lui sauve la vie. Mais en aurais-je une moi ? Peut-on vivre sans amour ? »_

Hermione se sentait sale à l'idée de ce qu'on attendait d'elle et elle se trouvait incroyablement égoïste. Elle s'en voulait et cela la rongeait.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur Lucius Malfoy. Derrière lui se répercutaient les hurlements de l'ancien professeur.

- Miss Granger, dit-il presque avec respect_, _je pense qu'une petite balade vous fera du bien.

- Je suis très bien ici répondis sèchement Hermione

- Allons. Je vous sens empreinte à un grand trouble intérieur. Cela pourra peut-être vous aider lui dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite

Lui agrippant le bras, Malfoy tira Hermione hors de sa cellule et l'entraina dans le couloir. La promenade fut de courte durée car le grand blond fit rapidement entrer Hermione dans une pièce très lumineuse. La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut l'immense fenêtre par laquelle pénétraient les rayons de la lune.

_« Que la lune est belle. Sa lumière si douce éclaire la nuit et couvre le monde d'une brume d'argent. Quand elle est pleine comme ce soir, on dirait un soleil de glace »_

Réalisant tout à coup la situation, Hermione se retourna précipitamment vers Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous conduit ici ? Avez-vous l'intention de me jeter de nouveau entres les griffes du professeur Lupin ? Allez-y ! Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger. Ce soir, ce n'est pas à vous de souffrir.

- Que…

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Elle eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sans qu'elle sache exactement comment, Malfoy avait fait apparaitre une vitre dans le mur. Cela ressemblait un peu à une vitre sans tain ce qui lui permettait de voir ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce à côté.

- Rassurez-vous, pour les occupants de l'autre pièce, il n'y a aucune glace, rien qu'un mur prit il soin de lui préciser.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus, elle pleurait, tentant de retenir ses cris. En face d'elle, Rémus Lupin était en train de se transformer. Son corps se tordait en tous sens tandis que de lourdes chaines le maintenaient accroché au mur. Elle pouvait voir son visage se crisper sous la douleur, elle voyait ses os et ses muscles s'étirer. Un épais pelage brun poussait à présent sur son corps. De récentes plaies s'étaient réouvertes sous l'effort et colorait ses poils de teintes bordeaux.

Quand enfin la transformation fut finie, elle vit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir sur deux mangemorts qu'elle reconnut comme étant Crabe et Goyle pères. Avant qu'Hermione puisse comprendre pour quelle raison ils étaient assez fous pour se rendre dans la cellule d'un loup-garou, elle les vit lever leurs baguettes.

- Endoloris

- Sectumsempra

Les sorts fusaient tandis que le loup-garou se débattait furieusement pour les attaquer. Hermione pleurait et suppliait Malfoy.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie. Arrêtez

- Je ne peux rien faire. Vous seule avez la possibilité de faire cesser tout cela

- Je…

Hermione détourna son regard du grand blond et observa le loup-garou.

_« Je suis une lâche. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Alors pourquoi je ne cède pas »_

Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer, son estomac se nouer. Elle se sentait faible, si faible. Et honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle préférer son propre bien-être. Elle se haïssait.

Lorsque les yeux du lycan se teintèrent de rouge, Hermione compris que la bête était en colère et que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Aussi lorsque les deux mangemorts firent léviter le corps d'une jeune femme inconsciente dans la pièce et prirent soin d'enlever le collier qui enserrait le cou du lycan, elle comprit.

- Pourquoi lui enlevez-vous ce collier ? C'est lui qui l'empêche de mordre n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact répondit Malfoy en se tournant vers Hermione qui regardait tour à tour le loup-garou et la victime.

- Mais si il l'a mord il pourrait la transformer

Malfoy ne pris, cette fois, pas la peine de répondre.

- Vous…. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dit Hermione dans un souffle

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que le professeur Lupin ne supportera pas d'avoir fait de quelqu'un un loup-garou. Il souffre trop de son état que pour l'infliger à quiconque.

Hermione se rappelait d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui un peu après qu'il ait démissionné de son poste. Sans aucune gêne, ils avaient longuement discuté de l'école, de la famille, de l'amitié. Il lui avait alors parlé un peu de sa vie, de son enfance, de son mal-être. Hermione avait découvert l'homme derrière le professeur et avait été profondément attristée de voir que la communauté sorcière lui refusait le bonheur auquel il avait droit à cause de préjugés.

Elle savait que les lycanthropes n'avaient pas tous autant de considération envers la vie que n'en avait Remus. Aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée de certaines réactions, mais elle trouvait dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de personnes prêtes à lui donner sa chance comme l'avait fait Dumbledore. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent amis. Depuis lors, ils avaient passés de nombreuses soirées à discuter, d'égal à égal.

Alors qu'elle repensait à tout cela, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait autant à Remus qu'à ses meilleurs amis ou à sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser détruire sa vie.

- Remettez-lui le collier dit fermement Hermione

Malfoy, d'abord surpris par le ton déterminé d'Hermione la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire moqueur

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je suis impatient de voir la suite au contraire.

Hermione vit le loup-garou approcher de sa proie. Il était proche, trop proche. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Il ne la transformerait sans doute pas mais il la tuerait certainement. Elle ne voulait pas plus que Remus devienne un meurtrier à cause d'elle.

- ARRETEZ ! Empêchez le de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. J'accepte…

- Pardon ? Qu'acceptez-vous ? Demanda innocemment le grand blond.

Les yeux rivés au sol, Hermione répéta.

- J'accepte ! Mon innocence contre sa vie.

-Soit! dit Malfoy en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione attendit de voir Remus attaché, le collier autour du cou. Puis, lorsque les mangemorts sortirent la jeune fille inconsciente de la cellule, elle s'effondra en pleurs.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Cauchemar Omniscient

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Avec ou sans review, c'est quand même un véritable plaisir de voir que mon histoire intéresse un minimum de gens.**

**Ensuite, je remercie les gens qui ont décidé de suivre la fic. Bien que je ne sois pas une grande sentimentale, j'avoue que je sautille sur ma chaise à chaque fois que je vois un nouveau follow. **

**Enfin, même si y a pas foule, je remercie les personnes qui review. Bon ok, si on retire ma petite Indocile chérie, y a... 2 personnes MDR. MAIS, elles ont fait l'effort de mettre un ou plusieurs commentaires donc, je ne peux absolument pas passer à côté et je les remercie chaleureusement.**

**Lysabella**: **je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je te remercie pour tes reviews et espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite**.

**Il est maintenant temps de passer aux nouvelles: la bonne et la mauvaise.**

**La mauvaise: je vais, à partir de maintenant, publier les chapitre 1 par 1 (j'avais prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver). Pas que j'en sois encore à la panne complète mais j'avoue que je suis dans un passage un peu complexe à écrire et donc ça me demande plus de temps de réflexion (et j'ai le cerveau lent ce qui n'arrange rien)**

**La bonne: il est possible (j'insiste sur le possible) que je ne laisse pas s'écouler une semaine entre chacun des chapitres. Mais, de nouveau, ça dépendra de mon avancée dans l'histoire.**

**Je rappelle encore et toujours que cette histoire est passée entre les mains expertes de ma Béta Indocile qui sait faire preuve de sens critique et qui m'encourage plus qu'elle ne le pense.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**P.s: Oups, j'allais oublier. Même si il se passe rien de spécial dans celui-ci, les prochains seront un peu plus... un peu moins... Enfin, vous verrez! Disons que je prépare le terrain là.**

* * *

Hermione était couchée sur son lit, les yeux perdu dans le vague, repensant aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

**[Début Flashback]**

_Elle avait accepté son marché. Il le fallait. Remus ne devait pas devenir un meurtrier. _

_Elle avait tenté d'obtenir de Malfoy la promesse que plus aucun mal ne serait fait au loup-garou mais en vain. Le blond s'était contenté de lui rire au nez. Il avait néanmoins accepté qu'elle reste dans la pièce jusqu'au matin._

_Elle avait passé toute la nuit à regarder le loup-garou. Celui-ci avait paru apaisé lorsqu'on lui avait remis son collier. Il était allé se terrer dans un coin de la pièce et n'en avait plus bougé jusqu'à l'aube. Elle l'avait vu reprendre forme humaine, elle l'avait vu souffrir, l'avait entendu crier et puis gémir de douleur. Et surtout, elle avait vu les nombreuses marques laissées par les mangemorts la veille._

_Lorsque son « maitre » était venu la chercher, elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix. Malfoy l'avait ensuite conduite dans les couloirs du manoir. Après lui avoir présenté les pièces principales, il lui avait expliqué que son manoir servait parfois de lieu de réunion et que, par conséquent, tout devait être entretenu._

_Elle avait appris également que personne n'habitait plus le manoir à part lui. Elle n'avait pas osé demander où était sa femme et son fils Tandis qu'ils traversaient les cuisines, elle l'interrogea :_

_- Où sont les elfes de maison ?_

_Malfoy sembla se crisper puis, se tournant vers elle, répondit calmement :_

_- Les elfes de maison sont rattachés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sont à son service et restent donc à ses côtés._

_Hermione se demanda rapidement à qui appartenait l'elfe qui l'avait soignée à de multiples reprises et se jura d'essayer d'obtenir un jour l'information. _

_- Comme entretenez-vous le manoir ? demanda-t-elle._

_- J'utilise des esclaves comme celle que tu as vue dans la cellule de ton …« ami » dit-il avec une pointe de dégout._

_- Et où sont-elles ?_

_- Je m'en suis débarrassée. C'est donc à toi de t'occuper de l'entretien. À présent, je suis ton maître et j'entends que tu me nommes de cette manière. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de maître avait-elle répondu instinctivement_

_La main du grand blond claqua avec force contre sa joue, l'hébétant à moitié et lui laissant la joue en feu._

_- Est-ce clair ?_

_Ne se sentant pas de taille à batailler après la nuit passée, Hermione acquiesça._

_- Oui …..M…Maître._

**[Fin Flashback]**

Hermione observait à présent la chambre dans laquelle Malfoy l'avait gardée cloitrée depuis lors. Dans un soupir, Hermione se dit que, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été enchantée de dormir dans une si jolie chambre.

Un magnifique lit à baldaquin occupait le centre de la pièce. Deux fauteuils confortables ainsi qu'une petite table basse reposaient devant une immense cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Contre le mur opposé se trouvait une garde-robe d'apparence modeste. Mais lorsque l'on ouvrait les portes, on n'apercevait pas le fond de l'armoire. Il y avait deux rangées de vêtements, séparées par une petite allée centrale, et qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Aux murs pendaient des étagères remplies de chaussures et autres accessoires. Enfin, à côté du lit trônait une imposante coiffeuse recouverte de produits de beauté.

La salle de bain quant à elle était somptueuse. Une dizaine de robinets ornaient la baignoire qui changeait de couleur à intervalle régulier, diffusant une lumière agréable dans toute la pièce. Au mur, le portrait d'une sirène chantait de douces mélodies.

Seulement, tout ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que confirmer sa pire crainte. Malfoy ne voulait pas seulement son innocence, il voulait faire d'elle sa putain. Cela l'emplissait de honte. Elle ne voulait pas lui céder sa première nuit. Elle avait accepté pour sauver Lupin, mais elle espérait pouvoir échapper à son sort. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à une manière de se sortir de ce pétrin mais n'avait trouvé aucune alternative valable.

Elle avait espéré un temps que ses origines puissent, pour une fois, lui être bénéfiques et que le dégout de son sang suffise à le garder loin d'elle mais au vu de son insistance et du marché qu'ils avaient passé, elle savait que cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

A bout de nerf, Hermione se laissa gagner par le sommeil et s'affala sur le lit.

_**_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._**_

_Hermione courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle sentait qu'elle le devait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de l'école, qu'elle quitte ces murs. Il fallait qu'elle lui échappe. Dehors elle entendait un loup hurler et elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait le rejoindre. Il saurait la protéger contre ce qui la poursuivait._

_Sans aucune hésitation elle poussa les grandes portes et se mis à courir en direction du lac sur lequel se reflétait une lune bien ronde. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne la berge. Elle courrait à perdre haleine, glissant plusieurs fois sur l'herbe fraiche et humide. Elle le voyait à présent. Elle n'était plus très loin. Elle voyait son superbe pelage brun briller tandis que ses deux grands yeux jaunes la fixaient._

_Il l'attendait, elle le savait._

_Mais soudain, elle trébucha et senti immédiatement quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe. Elle se débattit. Au loin, le loup restait impassible tandis qu'elle l'appelait de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, l'abandonnant à son sort, Hermione senti son cœur se déchirer et elle cessa de lutter._

_Elle senti les ténèbres l'envelopper. Elle avait froid._

_Lorsqu'elle senti une main dans son dos et un souffle rauque dans son cou, elle se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant. Elle ne vit alors que deux yeux aussi brillants que de l'acier en fusion se pencher vers elle. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Hermione repoussa violement son agresseur et…. _

Se réveilla en sursaut_._


	10. Chapitre 10 - Brutalité exacerbée

**C'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense... Vous avais-je déjà signalé que ma super Béta Indocile était à l'origine du titre de l'histoire comme de l'intitulé de chacun des chapitres? Non? Ben voilà c'est fait! ****Quand je vous dit qu'elle est géniale :p**

**Bon, revenons en à nos moutons...**

**Pour commencer, Rar:**

**MissCassy: Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé une tite trace de ton passage. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Moi aussi j'aime bien Remus malheureusement pour lui sa vie est loin d'être rose :(**

**Ann O Nym: Je te remercie pour avoir lu jusqu'ici malgré le fait que la torture physique ne soit pas trop ta tasse de thé. Dans ton malheur, tu as un peu de chance.. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les descriptions sinon j'aurais approfondi :p Suis contente que malgré cela tu souhaites lire la suite et que mon style d'écriture te convienne. Je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite en te disant que ça me fait pas hyper plaisir de lire ça. Donc.. Un très grand merci. Par contre, tu vas peut être moins aimer ce chapitre ci. Tu me pardonnera j'espère.**

**Ensuite,**

**Je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux gens que ce chapitre (et sans doute d'autres) pourraient choquer.**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser devant ceux qui estimeraient, au contraire, que ces passages sont très mal écrits. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas l'habilité requise pour faire passer toute l'horreur qui devrait normalement résulter de ces moments. **

**Comme toujours je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (de préférence constructives).**

**Je vous laisse apprécier... ou pas :)**

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Malfoy qui était, semble-t-il, tombé du lit. Elle prit alors pleinement conscience que les mains et le souffle qu'elle avait senti lui appartenaient. Il avait profité qu'elle dormait pour entreprendre de la toucher.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Hermione se leva et se précipita sur la porte de sa chambre, essayant désespérément de l'ouvrir pour s'échapper. Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy s'était relevé et se mit à rire devant les efforts déployés par la jeune fille.

- Où crois-tu aller Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit le blond s'approcher furtivement.

- Nous avons un marché, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle senti ses mains glisser sur ses hanches, Hermione comprit qu'elle était prise au piège.

Résiliée, elle se retourna et, relevant le menton, elle fit face courageusement.

- Si vous voulez ma virginité, allez y prenez là. Mais jamais je ne vous la donnerai volontairement. Je ne me soumettrai jamais à vos jeux pervers. Dit-elle fièrement

Hermione se tendit en apercevant une lueur mauvaise dans le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air décidé à obtenir ce qui, selon lui, lui revenait de droit et l'idée de devoir se battre ne lui déplaisait pas. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille.

Avant même qu'elle puisse réaliser, Hermione se retrouva projetée contre la porte.

Bien que légèrement sonnée, elle se releva vivement et tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son assaillant. Elle avait à peine esquissé deux pas de côté qu'elle sentit un corde enserrer ses chevilles ce qui la déséquilibra et la fit tomber. Hermione essayait à grande peine de se libérer lorsqu'une nouvelle corde lui bloqua les poignets.

Bien décidée à se battre jusqu'au bout, Hermione tenta de se relever et de sautiller vers la salle de bain, espérant vainement pouvoir s'y enfermer. A peine debout, un nouveau sort la frappa et l'envoya valdinguer sur le lit auquel elle se trouva immédiatement attaché. Chacun de ses membres étant relié à un des montants du lit, Hermione se trouvait à présent bras et jambes écartés.

Malfoy s'approcha du lit. Hermione se mit à se débattre violement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait un couteau à la main et que celui-ci se trouvait un peu trop prêt de sa gorge. Hermione cru, un instant, que Malfoy avait décidé de la tuer avant de profaner son cadavre encore chaud et fut donc presque soulagée lorsqu'il glissa la lame sous ses vêtements.

D'un geste assuré, il déchira les tissus laissant Hermione nue et totalement à sa merci. Malfoy commença à faire courir la lame sur les bras d'Hermione avant de rejoindre sa poitrine.

De la pointe de son couteau, il joua un instant avec les tétons dressés par le froid de la Gryffondor qui n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait cru percevoir une lueur de folie et de sadisme dans les yeux du blond et avait compris que sa rébellion ne faisait d'exacerber le désir de l'homme. Celui-ci parcourait à présent les cuisses de la jeune femme et prenait plaisir à lui laisser de multiples entailles.

Malfoy s'amusa ainsi un long moment. Puis il jugeât qu'il était temps qu'il prenne ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Il grimpa sur le lit, détacha les pieds de sa victime et la retourna, obligeant Hermione à prendre appui sur la tête de lit puisque ses bras, à présent croisés, l'empêchaient de garder un bon équilibre tandis qu'il lui agrippait fermement les hanches.

Sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir plus que nécessaire, Malfoy pénétra brutalement la jeune fille qui ne put réprimer ni le cri de douleur, ni les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

Malfoy la pénétra encore et encore, burinant son corps de profonds coups de rein tout en gémissant bruyamment. Les plaintes d'Hermione le rendait fou et plus elle le suppliait d'arrêter, plus il s'enfonçait en elle avec violence. Dans un rugissement bestial, il se déversa en elle et s'affala sur le lit de tout son long.

Hermione se laissa, elle aussi, tomber sur le ventre et continua à pleurer. Elle avait mal aux poignets où les cordes lui déchiraient la peau. Elle avait mal à son intimité qui dégoulinait de sperme et de sang. Elle avait surtout mal au cœur. Elle se sentait sale, souillée, humiliée. Malfoy venait de la dépouiller d'une partie de son âme.

- Eh bien ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joui comme ça. Et dire que tu n'es qu'une saloperie de Sang de Bourbe. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais été une Sang pure, dit Malfoy avant de rouler sur le côté de se pencher sur l'oreille d'Hermione. Hummmmmmm… Maintenant que j'y ai gouté… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'en passer….

Hermione resta impassible. Elle avait déjà compris et accepté l'idée que Malfoy ferait d'elle son objet sexuel. Malgré tout, elle fut horrifiée en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Mais j'y pense. Je me demande si il sera tout aussi jouissif de pénétrer d'autres lieux inexplorés.

Sur ces derniers mots, Malfoy s'enfonça brutalement entre les fesses de la jeune fille qui hurla de toutes ses forces.

XXX

Le supplice avait duré toute la nuit. Au matin, Hermione s'était péniblement trainée jusqu'à la salle de bain et était restée immobile dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que la froideur de l'eau ne l'oblige à sortir.

Elle était restée alitée quelques jours pendant lesquels elle n'avait plus revu son violeur. Puis Malfoy avait estimé qu'elle était en état de s'atteler à ses tâches ménagères et, par conséquent, de subir ses assauts toutes les nuits.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il la rejoignait tous les soirs et qu'il la prenait de force. Il était tellement brutal qu'Hermione se retrouvait souvent avec des os brisés et d'importantes contusions sur tout le corps que Malfoy prenait rarement la peine de soigner. Ses cuisses affichaient à présent une couleur violette qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre mais ne dérangeait nullement son bourreau.

Au début, elle avait essayé de descendre aux cachots pour vérifier que Lupin était toujours en vie et en assez bon état. Elle se répétait sans cesse que c'était pour lui qu'elle devait subir tout cela et que ça en valait la peine. Mais Malfoy le lui avait formellement interdit et bien vite elle se replia sur elle-même et se contenta de se vivre comme une automate, perdant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Combien de temps restait-il à Hermione avant qu'elle ne décroche totalement et devienne une coquille vide ?


	11. Chapitre 11 - Visite impromptue

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Merci aux nouveaux followers et un grand merci à ****MissCassy**** pour sa review (ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir au moins UN retour sur cette partie un peu délicate de l'histoire)**

**Je m'excuse d'avoir trainé un peu. Je prévoyais de publier hier mais j'ai oublié :s**

**Mon erreur est à présent réparée.**

**Bise à Indocile (heureusement que j'ai une graaaaaaaaande réserve de bisous parce que je ne lui en donnerai jamais assez)**

* * *

Un jour où Hermione se rendait au salon afin de nettoyer l'argenterie, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Lucius Malfoy confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à siroter un verre de Wisky pur feu. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa présence, il s'approcha d'Hermione et avant que celle-ci n'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il l'agrippa et la plaqua contre la cheminée avant de la prendre sauvagement, comme il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

Une fois la chose faite, il se détourna d'elle et tandis qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, lui annonça son absence prochaine.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de moi aussi vais-je devoir m'absenter une semaine. N'en profite pas pour tenter vainement de t'échapper. Ce manoir bénéficie de toutes les protections nécessaires et toute tentative de ta part se solderait obligatoirement par un échec. Tu vas donc rester bien sagement ici et faire ton boulot. Je veux que tout soit étincelant quand je reviens car il est fort probable qu'une réunion ait lieu ici à mon retour. Si tu ne fais pas ce que j'attends de toi ou que j'apprends que, malgré mes avertissements, tu as essayé de t'enfuir, ces dernières semaines te paraitront bien douces en comparaison de ce que je te ferai subir.

Sur ces mots le grand blond quitta la salle.

Hermione, toujours prostrée, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il pourrait lui faire subir encore bien pire. Et surtout, elle avait bien compris qu'il la garderait en vie aussi longtemps que possible afin de pouvoir la faire souffrir encore et encore. Une pensée traversa alors son esprit et si elle profitait de son absence pour se suicider. Comme le manoir était vide, personne ne la trouverait avant son retour.

_« Il serait furieux de voir son hall d'entrée rempli de mon sang impur, sans parler de l'odeur de vermine crevée qui recouvrirait les tapisseries »_

A cette idée, Hermione sourit. Son premier sourire depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle était résolue. Il lui fallait à présent décider comme et où elle allait se donner la mort afin de se venger une dernière fois de son meurtrier.

Hermione passa la nuit entière à réfléchir et, à l'aube, elle était plus décidée que jamais. Tandis qu'elle remontait des cuisines où elle était allée chercher quelques couteaux, elle entendit retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Cachant son butin dans son tablier, elle hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_« Dois-je ouvrir ou pas ? Et s'il s'agissait de mangemorts venus profiter de moi ? Et si il s'agissait de Madame Malfoy ou de Draco ? Ou l'horrible face de serpent lui-même ? »_

Hermione commençait à trembler et se rappela qu'elle avait pour projet de se donner la mort.

_« Bon ben, tant pis pour la vengeance, quelle que soit la personne derrière cette porte, espérons qu'elle me tue »_

Mais lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue.

- Miss Granger

- Professeur dit-elle en le laissant entrer. Mon maitre est absent.

Tout d'abord surpris de l'entendre appeler Lucius Malfoy « Maitre », Severus Rogue repris bien vite son masque de froideur et la toisa du regard.

- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Lucius m'a demandé de garder son…« pensionnaire » en vie répondit-il avec dégout. Malheureusement, le Lord requière également mes services. Je vais donc devoir vous montrer ce qu'il y à faire.

- Son pensionnai….. ah ! le professeur Lupin.

- C'est cela…. Maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite, Miss je-sais-tout, pourriez m'y conduire.

- Je…

- Vous… Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Miss Granger ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- C'est que, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de me rendre dans les cachots.

- Eh bien je vais arranger ça. Et, afin que Lucius ne m'en tienne pas rigueur et compte tenu de votre habitude à vous attirer des ennuis, je vais demander à mon elfe personnelle de vous surveiller.

- Votre elfe ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non, uniquement ceux des Malfoy.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Miss Granger !

- Pardon professeur.

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte menant aux cachots et Rogue entreprit de baisser toutes les barrières de protection. Ils descendirent jusqu'à une cellule d'où parvenaient quelques gémissements. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Hermione ressenti en premier le froid mordant. Et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son ami, elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

Son corps était couvert de saleté et de sang séché. Quelques cicatrices suintaient et Hermione avait cru apercevoir l'une ou l'autre bestiole parcourir le corps meurtri. Elle n'avait pas osé le toucher et observait maintenant son professeur de potion penché sur le loup garou.

- Wikly !

- Oui Maitre

Hermione fut surprise de voir apparaitre devant elle l'elfe qui l'avait soigné à de nombreuses reprises.

- C'est… c'est votre elfe ? demanda t'elle interloquée.

- Oui Miss Granger. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème quelconque ?

- Je… Non ! Mais… C'est elle qui m'a soigné non ?

- En effet. Lucius n'ayant plus d'elfe, j'ai proposé les services de Wikly.

- Et bien je te remercie Wikly dit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant l'elfe

- Wikly a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé Miss répondit l'elfe

- Merci malgré tout Wikly

Hermione serra alors l'elfe dans ses bras, faisant sursauter la créature et grimacer Rogue.

- Tout cela est… touchant. Wikly, comme tu le sais, je vais devoir m'absenter un moment. Tu resteras ici avec Miss Granger jusqu'à mon retour, à moins que je ne t'appelle. Tu l'aideras dans ses tâches dit-il en quittant la cellule.

- Bien maitre.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte d'entrée, Hermione rattrapa son professeur et le remercia.

- Suffit Granger. Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne fais que ce qu'on attend de moi. Si j'avais mon mot à dire, je vous laisserais croupir dans un coin vous et l'autre sale cabot.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le manoir tandis qu'Hermione redescendait aux cachots s'occuper de son ami.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Soubresaut conscient

**Juste pour faire plaisir à MissCassy pour la remercier de ses reviews... ;)**

**Pas de Rogue ici par contre. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas :p**

**Du coup, pas de publication jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

Hermione était épuisée. Entretenir le manoir Malfoy toute seule était déjà, en soi, une tâche éreintante, mais subir les assauts du grand blond une partie de la nuit vidait les maigres réserves d'énergie qu'il lui restait. C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce premier soir de « liberté », elle ne prit même pas la peine de regagner sa chambre et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent lui caresser la joue.

Tandis qu'Hermione sortait petit à petit de sa torpeur, elle porta son attention sur son compagnon de cellule. Le loup garou lui avait semblé très mal au point la veille lorsqu'elle s'était attelée à le soigner avec l'aide de l'elfe. Elle avait même cru un instant qu'il était à l'agonie et elle avait eu une réaction surprenante. Sans qu'elle parvienne à se l'expliquer, elle s'était mise à prier Merlin.

Elle l'avait supplié d'épargner la vie du lycanthrope, promettant que si celui-ci s'en sortait elle oublierait définitivement son idée égoïste de suicide et se consacrerait corps et âme au bien-être et à la survie de son ami. Et, de toute évidence, Merlin avait dû l'entendre puisque son ancien professeur se tenait à présent accroupi devant elle et la fixait avec inquiétude.

- Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Tu… Oui je vais bien Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es très pâle.

- Oui oui je vais bien je t'assure. Mais, toi, comment te sens tu ?

- Eh bien. Ça peut aller. Mais, je suis un peu perdu. Que fais-tu là ?

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre à son ami, un « pop » sonore résonna dans la cellule.

- Wikly cherchait Miss pour l'aider dans ses tâches.

- J'arrive Wikly… Désolée Remus, je dois te laisser. Je repasse te voir ce soir.

- Mais que… commença le lycan

- Ne t'en fais pas. A ce soir le coupa Hermione

XXX

Grâce à Wikly, Hermione eut fini tôt ses tâches ménagères. L'elfe de maison sur les talons, Hermione fit irruption dans la cellule de son ami alors que les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissent dans le ciel. Elle fut surprise de trouver son ami assis dans un coin, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il devait être plongé dans ses pensées car il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir Remus

- 'Soir répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs

Nullement froissée par l'attitude de son ancien professeur, Hermione se tourna vers la petite créature qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Wikly, peux-tu aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Monsieur Lupin pendant que je lui change ses pansements s'il te plait

- Bien Miss répondit l'elfe tout en inclinant la tête.

Le lycanthrope semblait toujours ailleurs quand Hermione commença à découvrir les premières plaies.

- Ça ne suinte plus, mais ce n'est pas encore totalement refermé observa Hermione

- Dommage…

Surprise d'obtenir enfin une réaction de son ami, Hermione releva la tête et resta suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais. Hermione poursuivi donc ses soins avant de laisser la place à Wikly qui était revenu avec le repas.

Elle observa son ami un long moment. Elle put ainsi remarquer les traits creusés de son ancien professeur ainsi que son air abattu et profondément triste. Elle le vit aussi regarder la nourriture avec dégout et repousser sans ménagement l'assiette que lui tendait l'elfe de maison.

- Remus. Tu as été gravement blessé, il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces.

L'homme ne réagit même pas et se contenta de fixer le ciel que la nuit avait obscurci.

Attristée par ce spectacle désolant, et sans fournir les explications qu'elle lui avait promises le matin même, elle le laissa entre les mains de Wikly et retourna dans sa chambre.

XXX

Les jours suivants furent à peu près identiques au premier. Remus parlait peu, se contentant de quelques « hum » de temps à autre et refusait obstinément de manger. Si, à force de soins, son état physique s'améliorait, psychologiquement, le lycanthrope semblait à deux doigts de la rupture.

Hermione avait reçu la visite de son ancien professeur de potions, apparemment de retour de mission. Il était descendu contrôler l'état du prisonnier et n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ce qui, compte tenu du caractère sarcastique du Maître de potion, relevait presque du miracle.

Il avait ensuite informé Hermione que Lucius Malfoy allait être absent quelques jours de plus, jours qu'elle devait mettre à profit pour faire briller le manoir en vue de la réception qui aurait lieu le lendemain du retour de son maitre. Puis il prit congé après avoir rappelé à Wikly qu'il devait la surveiller et l'aider à tout préparer.

XXX

Lucius revenait le lendemain et Hermione se doutait qu'une fois le grand blond rentré, elle ne pourrait sans doute plus s'occuper du loup-garou. Cela l'attristait profondément et son inquiétude, déjà très importante du fait du comportement du lycaon, ne faisait que s'accroitre lorsqu'elle pensait qu'avec le retour de son bourreau reprendraient les tortures physiques sur son ami. Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle rejoignait sa chambre, elle passait de longues minutes à laisser sortir sa peine.

_« J'en ai assez. Je ne supporte plus de le voir si inexpressif. Il semble si résigné, sans volonté. Je voudrais tellement l'aider mais qui pourra m'aider moi ? Je ne vais jamais y arriver seule. Harry, Ron, vous me manquez tellement… »_

Hermione avait décidé d'essayer de faire réagir son ami. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il ne se laisserait pas dépérir et qu'il continuerait à se battre.

- Remus

-…

- Remus

-…

- Remus, s'il te plait, réponds moi.

-…

- Remus, je sais que… tu as beaucoup… souffert et….

Hermione cherchait ses mots. Comment lui faire part de ses craintes sans le blesser.

-…

- Je… Je sais que c'est dur mais…

-…

- Je… Je voudrais être sure que…

-…

Hermione désespérait. Elle aurait aimé une réaction de la part de la part du lycan. N'importe quoi qui l'encourage à poursuivre.

- Remus

-…

- Remus

-…

- REMUS !

Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle laissa éclater sa fureur. Elle gifla violement le loup-garou et se mit à hurler.

- NAN MAIS TU VAS CONTINUER LONGTEMPS A M'IGNORER COMME CA ? TU CROIS QUE TU ES LE SEUL A SOUFFRIR ? LES MARQUES QU'ONT LAISSE NOTRE RENCONTRE SONT LA PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE ALORS TU POURRAIS REAGIR. TU ME DOIS BIEN CA !

A bout de souffle, Hermione s'en voulu immédiatement et posa son regard sur Remus qui semblait avoir repris contact avec la réalité sans qu'elle puisse vraiment déterminer si cela était dû à la claque, aux cris ou aux deux. Il releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à se fixer avec intensité jusqu'à ce que Remus, d'une voix où transparaissait toute sa tristesse, lui réponde enfin.

- Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

Il détourna alors son regard et Hermione compris qu'il était de nouveau parti aussi quitta t'elle rapidement la cellule.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Idée avortée

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais faut bien que notre pauvre Hermione souffle un peu de temps à autre hein :)**

**Merci aux nouveaux followers et à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire mon histoire jusqu'ici.**

**MissCassy****: Ce fût un plaisir de te faire plaisir :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **

**Big kiss à ma Béta Indocile pour la remercier du temps qu'elle me consacre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy rentra au manoir, Hermione se trouvait au salon en compagnie de Severus Rogue, arrivé plutôt dans la journée.

**[Début Flashback]**

_La sonnette avait retenti dans le hall alors qu'Hermione faisait briller l'argenterie en compagnie de Wikly._

_- Bonjour professeur_

_- Miss Granger…_

_Hermione s'effaça pour laisser entrer son professeur de potion qui ne manqua pas de la toiser, portant son attention sur ses cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais et ses vêtements crasseux. Il faut dire qu'Hermione avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage et avait veillé, avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison, à ce que le manoir soit impeccable pour le retour de Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour faire satisfaire ce dernier, loin de là, mais elle avait utilisé ses tâches ménagères comme exutoire. Elle était tellement appliquée qu'elle pensait moins à Remus._

_Ce pauvre Remus. Elle s'était montrée cruelle avec lui en lui rappelant les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées en loup-garou. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle savait que sa condition de lycanthrope le faisait souffrir d'autant plus si celle-ci l'entrainait à faire du mal à ses amis. Et, en voulant le faire réagir, elle n'avait fait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans le gouffre dans lequel il était déjà plongé. Non vraiment elle était horrible, elle était égoïste, elle était insensible. Elle qui avait juré de se consacrer corps et âme au bien-être et à la survie de son ami, elle avait fait tout l'inverse. La culpabilité la rongeait._

_Son professeur avait confié sa cape à Wikly qui les avait rejoints et se dirigeait vers les cachots. Hermione le suivit et l'observa silencieusement tandis qu'il faisait le tour des blessures du lycanthrope._

_- Bien, je vois que les plaies ne suintent plus et qu'elles cicatrisent bien. _

_L'homme se redressa et un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres._

_- Eh bien ! Il semble que le cabot ait le regard aussi vide que son cerveau. Il n'en sera que plus aisé de le convaincre de venir grossir les rangs des Mangemorts et ainsi leur allier tous les loups-garous de Grande Bretagne. Pfffff Pitoyable ! Vous me décevez Lupin. Je vous pensais plus tenace. Enfin, cela prouve encore une fois que le courage des Gryffondor n'est qu'un mythe._

_Sur ces paroles, il quitta la cellule, laissa une Hermione sous le choc. _

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne faut pas que Remus les rejoigne. »_

_Hermione approcha alors du lycaon et accrocha son regard tandis qu'elle lui parlait doucement._

_- Remus. Je sais que quelque part dans le monde où tu t'es réfugié tu peux m'entendre. Je voulais que tu saches que je te pardonne pour le mal que tu m'as fait car je sais que tu n'en es pas responsable. Je sais que jamais tu ne voudrais faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je tiens énormément à toi Remus, tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors je t'en prie, bats toi. Reviens-moi Remus. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses pervertir et que tu deviennes l'un de ses esclaves._

_Hermione laissa alors une larme s'échapper et atterrir sur la main de Remus avant d'embrasser celui-ci tendrement sur le front et de quitter la pièce. Derrière elle, Hermione n'entendit pas son ami murmurer son prénom._

**[Fin Flashback]**

Hermione avait continué à s'atteler à ses tâches, malgré la présence du maitre de potion dans le manoir. Celui-ci ne lui adressa plus la parole après être remonté des cachots et se contenta de lire un livre, assis devant la cheminée, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. A son arrivée, Lucius Malfoy n'eut pas l'air surpris de trouver une chauve-souris dans son salon.

- Severus, mon ami. Je vois que tu as fait comme chez toi

- Lucius

- Alors comment se porte mon pensionnaire

- En pleine forme physiquement. Mais mentalement, je pense que même ce petit arrogant d'incapable de jeune Potter a plus de résistance que lui.

- Et bien, il sera d'autant plus simple de le rallier à notre cause.

Horrifiée à cette idée, Hermione bouscula un petit guéridon, faisait ainsi tomber le vase qui s'y trouvait, attirant sur elle l'attention des deux hommes. Tandis que son professeur de potion roulait des yeux, Hermione fixait le sol, attendant la punition que « son maitre » ne manquerait pas de lui donner.

- Imbécile de Sang de Bourbe ! Endoloris !

Bien qu'elle s'y soit attendue, Hermione encaissa difficilement le sort et ne put retenir une plainte, provoquant un sourire moqueur chez le grand blond. Agrippant sa nuque, celui-ci releva Hermione et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je te préfère plus résistante Sang de Bourbe, lui susurra t'il en laissant glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille qui, encore quelque peu hébétée par le sortilège, ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Devant son manque de réaction, Malfoy relâcha Hermione qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Tout en s'éloignant il lui dit :

-Va dans ta chambre. Je te conseille de te reposer et de reprendre des forces car demain une grosse journée t'attend. Wikly viendra te chercher et te donnera tes instructions pour la journée.

Hermione qui s'était péniblement redressée, se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Et surtout, ne me déçois pas. Tu sais ce que tu risques à me désobéir.

Epuisée et résignée, Hermione quitta le salon sur un « Oui maître ».

XXX

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait entendu et réalisa qu'elle devait absolument aider son ami.

_« Remus n'est pas en état de transplaner et je doute même que cela soit possible à l'intérieur du manoir. Il faudrait qu'il puisse sortir mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Remus une fois dehors, je ne pourrais donc pas l'aider puisque Malfoy m'a promis les pires tourments si j'essayais et je suis sûre que ce salop a prévu toute une série de sort plus affreux les uns que les autres. _

_Je pourrais essayer de prendre contact avec l'ordre mais comment ? Je n'ai vu aucun hibou et, à part Wikly sur lequel je n'ai aucun pouvoir, il n'y a pas d'elfe ici. Quant à Rogue, j'ai beau savoir qu'il avait la confiance de Dumbledore, je doute qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour Remus. Il le déteste depuis des années et il me déteste presque autant._

_Non, décidément, je ne vois pas comment aider Remus à sortir d'ici. »_

Découragée, Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

_« Tout ce que je peux faire c'est veiller sur lui et prendre soin de lui. Le souci c'est que, maintenant que Malfoy est rentré de mission, je doute qu'il me laisse approcher Remus. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant que j'ai aidé Wikly à le soigner pendant son absence »_

Les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, Hermione retourna le problème dans tous les sens pour aboutir, à chaque fois, à une seule et même conclusion : il faudrait qu'elle obtienne de Malfoy l'autorisation de continuer à voir Remus. C'est empli d'appréhension qu'Hermione redescendit au salon, surprenant quelque peu les deux hommes.

- Maitre

- Que faites-vous là Sang de Bourbe… Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de vous rendre dans votre chambre ? Dit Malfoy d'un ton menaçant qui fit frémir Hermione.

- Si Maitre, excusez-moi Maitre…

Perdant soudain tout courage, Hermione tourna les talons en continuant de bredouiller des excuses inaudibles et rejoint ses quartiers en courant.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Doute tortionnaire

**Neeeeext :)**

**Merci aux simples visiteurs comme aux followers. Merci à Indo comme toujours (Ouais je sais, je me répète mais quand répète et répèpètte étaient sur le bateau c'est répèpètte qu'est tombé à l'eau donc... - Oki c'est mauvais, go me lancer des tomates)**

**RAR Louane: Contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère bien la mener jusqu'à la fin. Mais je reconnais que j'ai ralenti le rythme des publications (de deux à un chap par semaine) parce que j'ai eu un peu moins de temps ces temps ci pour écrire. Mais j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance donc pas de panique. Je n'aime pas laisser les choses incomplètes donc d´une manière ou d'une autre je finirai cette fic et sans la bacler :) **

**J'annonce que ce chapitre prépare le terrain à quelque chose de pas trop réjouissant. J'espère que ça sera assez accrocheur pour vous pousser à la lire le chapitre d'après. Niark! Niark! Niark! (- correspond à un rire sadique)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec un épouvantable mal de crâne et, très vite, les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent.

**[Début Flashback]**

_En revenant dans sa chambre pour la seconde fois la veille, elle s'était effondrée en larmes au pied de son lit, se maudissant pour sa couardise._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy avait fait irruption dans sa chambre._

_Hermione sécha vite ses larmes avant de lui faire face, sachant très bien que la voir pleurer excitait beaucoup le grand blond qui la regardait d'ailleurs avec un petit sourire narquois._

_- Eh bien Sang de Bourbe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé tout à l'heure mais si vous parvenez à jouer la soumise aussi bien demain il se peut que mon Maître soit satisfait._

_Hermione s'était mise à frissonner à l'idée que le Lord serait présent le lendemain. _

_Sans se formaliser de la réaction d'Hermione, Malfoy s'était penché sur son oreille pour susurrer._

_- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes descendue et ce que vous alliez me demander._

_Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, à la fois surprise et paniquée. Malfoy ricana._

_- Severus m'a dit que vous aviez pris soin de notre « ami commun » pendant mon absence. Je vous avoue que je lui en ai un peu voulu, mais vu ce que vous êtes prête à faire pour garder ce privilège, je le féliciterai bien volontiers pour son initiative._

_Puis, se rapprochant d'elle, il avait entreprit de caresser doucement la cuisse d'Hermione, tout en remontant lentement sa robe. Il l'avait alors agrippée et transportée sur le lit où il avait repris ses caresses. Hermione n'avait pas protesté et avait accompli ce qu'elle appelait sa « dernière tâche de la journée »._

_Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, il s'était retourné et lui avait dit calmement:_

_- Faites absolument TOUT ce qu'on attend de vous demain et peut être me montrerais je… reconnaissant…_

**[Fin Flashback]**

Hermione commença alors à s'inquiéter. Que sous entendait le « TOUT » dont lui a parlé Malfoy. Si les autres Mangemorts se montraient aussi cruels que lui, elle ne survivrait sans doute pas à cette soirée.

XXX

Comme l'avait prévenue Malfoy, ce fut Wikly qui vint donner ses instructions à Hermione quelques heures plus tard. Elle dut s'habiller avec une robe légère et bien trop courte et se rendre aux cuisines afin de rencontrer les autres elfes de maison qu'elle supposa être les anciens elfes des Malfoy car ils semblaient connaitre les moindres recoins du manoir.

Elle passa une grande partie de la journée à aider à la préparation des différents plats qui seraient proposés aux convives. Lorsque ceux-ci furent tous arrivés, Hermione reçu l'ordre de se rendre dans la grande salle de réception qui jouxtait le salon.

XXX

La première chose que vit Hermione en pénétrant dans la pièce fut Voldemort en grande conversation avec Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue. Aucun des trois hommes ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne dans la salle.

- Comment oses-tu poser les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sale Sang de Bourbe ? Je vais t'apprendre à courber l'échine. Endoloris !

Bien que le sort ne dura pas longtemps, Hermione eut du mal à se redresser et à cesser de trembler. Elle senti la colère l'envahir quand elle se retrouva face à son agresseur.

_« Sale garce. Un jour tu payeras pour le meurtre de Sirius et pour ce que tu m'as fait. »_

Alors qu'elle allait dire sa façon de penser à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle se remémora les paroles de Malfoy et se força à ravaler sa haine.

- Je m'excuse Madame. Je ne recommencerai plus.

D'abord surprise par la réponse, Bellatrix se mit à rire, bien vite imitée par les autres Mangemorts.

- Gentille petite fille. Nettoie et reprends ton service, l'entendit-elle dire.

XXX

Après l'incident de l'apéritif, Hermione veilla à toujours courber la tête devant chacun des Mangemorts et encaissa sans broncher toutes les remarques désobligeantes et insultes qu'elle reçut.

Le repas se passa sans problème notable malgré les quelques mains qu'Hermione pu sentir se promener sur son corps tandis qu'elle remplissait les verres de vin. Elle s'appliquait d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait surveillée, non seulement par Lucius Malfoy, mais également par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Elle entendit même celui-ci féliciter Malfoy, qui siégeait à côté de lui, alors que le repas prenait fin et qu'elle était occupée à débarrasser leurs assiettes.

- Je suis épaté Malfoy. Tu sembles avoir fait un bon boulot avec la Sang de Bourbe.

- Oui Maitre. Demandez ce que bon vous semble, elle se pliera au moindre de vos désirs, répondit Malfoy en caressant l'épaule d'Hermione

- Hum. Cela est tentant. Néanmoins, je vais devoir décliner la proposition… pour le moment.

Hermione se sentit soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer les mains décharnées de ce serpent sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner d'eux et de se rendre en cuisine y déposer la vaisselle. Elle n'entendit donc pas la suite de leur conversation et ne vit pas non plus Lucius Malfoy quitter la pièce un instant.

Quand elle remonta, elle entendit tout d'abord des rires très vite interrompus par la voix puissante du Lord. Elle pénétra dans la salle et s'approcha discrètement du groupe de Mangemorts qui entouraient leur maitre. Elle s'aperçut vite que quelqu'un d'autre occupait le centre du cercle et se couvrit promptement la bouche afin de réprimer un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle entendit parler Voldemort.

- Eh bien Lupin, j'espère que ton séjour se passe bien.

- …

- Tu n'es pas très bavard. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'attends qu'un seul mot de ta part.

- …

- Je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois, donc je te conseille de bien réfléchir avant de répondre. Mais avant, histoire de te mettre dans de bonnes dispositions…. Endoloris !

Hermione vit son ami se tordre de douleur sur le sol et chercha par tous les moyens à se rapprocher pour l'aider lorsqu'elle entendit ses cris. Tandis qu'elle tentait de longer le mur discrètement, elle fut surprise par Rogue qui lui lança un regard sévère mais se déplaça légèrement sur le côté. Hermione put ainsi se glisser entre son ancien professeur de potion et le mur, tout en étant en partie dissimulée aux yeux des autres Mangemorts par un rideau.

- Bien que ce soit divertissant, il est temps d'en venir au sujet qui nous concerne. Lupin, je t'offre de rejoindre mon armée et de diriger pour moi nos compagnons loups-garous. Réfléchis bien. Personne n'aime les loups-garous, personne ne vous fait confiance et, disons le franchement, les gens préfèreraient vous voir morts. Je t'offre une vie meilleure. C'est dans ton intérêt d'accepter. J'attends ta réponse.

Hermione vit que les paroles de Voldemort faisaient leur chemin dans la tête de son ami. Il fallait reconnaitre que le Lord avait visé juste. Hermione savait que Lupin souffrait du manque de reconnaissance de ses pairs.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il se rappelle que tous n'étaient pas aussi méchants et que parmi les sorciers, certains étaient ses amis et tenaient à lui.

Elle senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer.

-Je…je ne dis pas que j'accepte… mais je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Hermione vit les yeux rouges de Voldemort briller de fureur.

- Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas pleinement. Endoloris ! ... Endoloris ! …Endoloris !

Tandis que son ami se tordait de douleur en hurlant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Hermione tenta, tant bien que mal de lui transmettre tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait avant de voir ses yeux se fermer.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Viol-ontaire

**Alerte! Alerte! Ce chapitre peut choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes et sans doute de quelques moins jeunes aussi.**

**Comme je l'ai déjà signalé, c'est ma Béta Indocile qui est à l'origine des titres des chapitres (merciiiiiiiii). N'ayant pas eu plus d'idée qu'elle, j'ai gardé celui qu'elle m'avait proposé (bien qu'elle soit moyennement satisfaite de sa trouvaille). Ca vous donne une vague idée de ce qu'il va se passer.**

**Je vous rassure, ça ne dure pas longtemps et je n'ai toujours pas développé de don pour les descriptions détaillées ;)**

**RAR MissCassy: Ca va arriver ne t'en fais pas. Nos deux prisonniers vont bien finir par se rapprocher un peu :p**

**AnnONym : Heeeeeeeeey. Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Ca va avancer un peu cette histoire t'inquiètes :)**

**Je reconnais que je ne suis pas tendre avec Hermione et qu'avec tout ce que je lui fait subir vous devez vous dire qu'elle se shoot pour tenir le coup mais bon, c'est de la fiction hein (je ne souhaite ça à personne). Et puis, c'est une dure à cuire notre demoiselle.**

* * *

Hermione crut un instant que son ami était mort. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle entendit à peine Voldemort ordonner à Severus Rogue de ramener le loup-garou inconscient dans sa cellule et de veiller à ce qu'il reste en vie. Hermione ne s'aperçu pas plus qu'avec le départ de son professeur, elle se retrouvait exposée au regard de tous. Aussi fut elle horrifiée lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les Mangemorts présents avaient à présent les yeux braqués sur elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux mains l'agrippaient brutalement et la relevaient. Elle se retrouva devant l'affreuse face de serpent qui lui caressa la joue avant de serrer son menton entre ses doigts.

- Lucius !

- Oui maitre dit le blond en inclinant la tête devant son seigneur

- Je viens de repenser à ta proposition de tout à l'heure

- Je suis sûr que vous serez satisfait Maître, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, elle est des plus soumises, renchérit-il tout en lançant un regard à Hermione.

- En effet, je t'en félicite d'ailleurs.

- Merci Maître

- Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait égoïste de la garder pour moi alors que je me suis déjà bien amusé avec le loup-garou. Qu'en penses-tu Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione se senti défaillir. Où voulait-il en venir ? Que pouvait-elle répondre ? L'image de Remus se tordant de douleur sur le sol s'imposa à son esprit. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Malfoy

_- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes descendue et ce que vous alliez me demander. […] Faites absolument TOUT ce qu'on attend de vous demain et peut être me montrerais je… reconnaissant _

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Quoique Voldemort décide de faire d'elle, elle ne pourrait y échapper. Mais si accepter docilement son sort lui offrait une chance de pouvoir revoir Remus, elle devait céder. Son ami n'avait pas encore cédé au Lord, il restait donc un espoir qu'elle puisse le faire changer d'avis. Elle devait tenter sa chance, pour Remus, pour Harry, pour l'Ordre.

- Je ferai selon vos désirs…Maître souffla t'elle

Un sourire illumina le visage de Malfoy et de tous les Mangemorts lorsque Voldemort abandonna Hermione entre leurs mains perverses.

XXX

Hermione se retrouva rapidement nue, attachée à la table qui avait été dressée au centre de la salle. Elle dû subir le pire et ne put retenir ni les larmes ni les cris lorsque certains d'entre eux firent preuve d'une grande violence.

La plus cruelle fut, sans conteste, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien décidée à, elle aussi, s'amuser avec Hermione, elle prit plaisir à utiliser l'Impérium sur cette dernière. Elle l'obligeât ainsi à se mutiler aux endroits les plus douloureux et à ingurgiter une grande quantité d'alcool.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione s'effondra, à la fois comateuse et presque exsangue que Voldemort ordonna à ses fidèles sujets d'arrêter leurs orgies et de se retirer. Seuls Malfoy et Rogue restèrent au manoir. Le premier car il en était le maitre des lieux et le second car il devait veiller sur le loup-garou.

XXX

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Hermione pour récupérer et reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Wikly à son chevet.

-Bonjour Wikly

-Bonjour Miss

Hermione essaya de se relever mais elle abandonna rapidement. Elle se sentait vidée, sans force. Elle dû faire un effort considérable pour tourner la tête lorsque le soleil vint l'éblouir et ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

-Cessez de geindre Granger !

Pensant être seule avec Wikly, Hermione sursauta en entendant une voix rude et familière.

-Pro…Professeur ?

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, celui-ci se plaça dans son champ de vision.

Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Malgré le ton qu'il avait employé juste avant, son regard semblait triste. Hermione aurait presque pu croire qu'il était désolé pour elle et que, s'il n'était pas Severus Rogue, il se serait excusé.

-Qu'est-ce… Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout était flou dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle se souvenait du souper, de s'être caché derrière son professeur et d'avoir regardé Voldemort torturer Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Réalisant tout à coup qu'il pouvait parfaitement être mort, elle se redressa avant de s'effondrer sur ses oreillers. La tête lui tournait et elle ressentit de violents maux de tête.

-Cessez de vous agiter de la sorte petite sotte.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, elle le vit faire un signe de tête à Wikly. Celui-ci fit boire une potion à Hermione qui sombra dans un profond sommeil.

XXX

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson en apercevant que Lucius Malfoy occupait l'un des canapés.

Percevant son mouvement, le grand blond se redressa et vint se placer à côté du lit.

-Vous voilà réveillée. Je dois reconnaître que mes compagnons y sont allés un peu fort. Messieurs Crabe et Goyle sont, en toute occasion, de véritables brutes et Avery a un gout prononcé pour le sang. Wikly a pris soin de vous et….

Tandis qu'il parlait, Hermione revivait les instants de cette horrible soirée. Elle revoyait Crabe et Goyle Senior la prendre à tour de rôle avec violence, Avery lui lacérer le ventre à chacune de ses pénétrations ou encore Nott violant sa bouche, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa gorge au point de la faire vomir. Cela fit d'ailleurs rire l'assemblée sauf Greyback vers qui Hermione s'était tournée et qui ne manqua pas de se venger en la sodomisant deux fois de suite.

Hermione se sentait nauséeuse. Elle se sentait sale. Elle se sentait vide. Et, en cet instant, se mit à regretter qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué jusqu'à ce que l'image de son ami surgisse dans son esprit.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'écoutait plus ce que disait Malfoy et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était tu lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler.

-Granger ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être ignoré et je doute que vous ayez envie de me voir en colère.

Sans se soucier de la menace, Hermione lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Comment va Remus ?

Si la question sembla le surprendre, le grand blond afficha vite un petit sourire moqueur.

-Compte tenu du fait qu'il a voulu jouer au plus malin avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'en tire plutôt bien. Heureusement pour lui Severus est un très grand maître de potion.

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

_« Il est en vie. Mais a-t-il accepté de rejoindre les rangs du Lord ? »_

-Qu'en est-il de notre arrangement ?

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de demander, Hermione se mit à paniquer et ferma les yeux en attendant les foudres de Malfoy.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant rire.

-Vous ne savez décidément pas tenir votre langue n'est-ce pas. Néanmoins, les Malfoy n'ont qu'une parole et respectent toujours leurs engagements. Je dois reconnaitre que vous avez joué pleinement votre rôle, mon Maître était très satisfait. Cependant, je souhaiterais m'assurer que vous continuerez à vous montrer soumise comme il se doit.

Lorsque Malfoy commença à promener ses doigts sur le bras d'Hermione, en remontant petit à petit vers son cou, Hermione compris que de sa réaction dépendrait la décision du grand blond.

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer mais ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de trembler, les derniers évenènements étant encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Se sentant à deux doigts de craquer, Hermione se dit qu'elle devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle se redressa dans le lit pour faire face à Malfoy et vint capturer ses lèvres, surprenant ainsi le blond.

Lorsqu'elle sentit celui-ci répondre au baiser et la coller à son torse, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose.

_« J'espère que je ne fais pas tout cela pour rien »_


	16. Chapitre 16 - Immersion abyssale

**Yop. Comment ça va? Je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisés avec mon chapitre précédant apparement.**

**Bonne nouvelle pour moi, suis en vacances pour presque trois semaines.**

**Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à publier pendant ce temps là et surtout, je ne suis pas certaine de trouver le temps d'écrire donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais prendre un peu de retard.**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je vous promet d'essayer de poster au moins un chapitre pendant mon absence.**

**Kiss à Indo comme d'hab. Tu vas être tranquille trois semaines. Profites à fond parce que quand je reviens j'enchaine les chapitres mdr. **

**Ah oui. J'avais dit que mon histoire comprendrait une vingtaine de chapitre et bien... Je confirme :p J'en suis déjà au chapitre 21 et je suis loin d'avoir fini. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop impatients de la voir se finir et que vous n'allez pas vous lasser. **

**Rar **

**MissCassy: Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, enfin j'espère :) Perso je ne suis pas trop trop emballée par ce chapître. C'est pas le meilleur :p**

**Clair-de-plume: Merciiiiiii. Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir review et d'avoir égaillé ma journée :p**

**AnnONym: Euh ça va bien finir pas s'arranger, je te rassure. Seulement va falloir être encore un peu patient. J'espère que tu tiendras jusque là. Côté description, en plus de pas être particulièrement douée, j'ose pas en faire trop non plus. Mais je vais tenir compte de ta remarque pour une des prochaines scènes que je vais écrire :p**

* * *

Hermione se dégoutait. Elle avait l'impression de se prostituer. En temps normal elle aurait été fière d'avoir réussi à obtenir quelque chose d'un Malfoy, elle la Sang de Bourbe. Mais, quand elle repensait aux gestes qu'elle avait eues à son égard, elle se sentait sale et misérable.

Elle avait commencé par l'embrasser volontairement, puis à répondre à chacune de ses étreintes. Elle était même allée jusqu'à se dévêtir sensuellement devant lui.

Cela sembla suffire à le persuader de la « bonne volonté » d'Hermione car il lui accorda le droit de rendre visite à Remus une heure matin et soir mais il l'avait avertie qu'un Malfoy ne supportait pas que l'on se joue de lui.

Hermione savait que Malfoy n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'elle agissait par envie et non par intérêt. Aussi en déduit elle qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer un autre rôle que celui de la « catin de Sang de Bourbe de Malfoy ».

Lorsqu'elle revit Remus pour la première fois, Hermione ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi.

Il était dans état abominable. Son corps était couvert de plaies et d'ecchymoses. Son visage était tuméfié, ses doigts étaient en sang, il avait également quelques os brisés.

Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'approche de lui et pose délicatement sa main sur son bras.

Il se mit alors à s'agiter et agrippa violement le poignet de la jeune fille et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce, la faisant crier autant de frayeur que de douleur.

Le loup-garou dû être surpris d'entendre une femme crier car il prit un air abattu avant de détourner la tête.

Hermione se précipita hors de la cellule avant de s'effondrer le long d'un mur gémissant de douleur.

Hermione commençait à céder au désespoir.

Ses amis lui manquaient, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils devenaient, si ils étaient en vie et en sécurité.

Elle se disait qu'ils devaient surement les croire morts, elle et Remus, et avaient abandonné l'idée de les sauver et elle se senti soudain très seule.

Elle repensait à ses parents, espérant de tout cœur que les mangemorts ne s'en étaient pas pris à eux.

Et, tandis qu'elle laissait sortir sa peine, sans qu'elle s'y attende, des souvenirs heureux de son passé se frayèrent un chemin vers la surface : Harry et Ron jouant aux échecs version sorcier, les soirées passées à discuter avec Ginny au terrier, les blagues des jumeaux, le sourire de Sirius quand ils venaient au Square, la bienveillance des Weasley à son égard, la maladresse de Tonk, la gentillesse de Neville, la douceur de Luna, l'intelligence de Remus.

Remus, son ami, celui avec qui elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à discuter. Jamais elle n'avait eu de conversation plus passionnante qu'avec lui. Ils partageaient la même passion des livres et son immense culture permettait à Hermione d'aborder avec lui des sujets auxquels Harry et Ron n'entendaient rien.

Il l'avait si souvent réconfortée après les disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Ron. Il l'avait apaisée après les évènements de cinquième année au ministère.

Hermione réalisa alors que c'était à elle de l'aider, de le réconforter, de l'apaiser.

Ce soir-là, Hermione pénétra dans la cellule et elle lui parla avec douceur, comme à un enfant tout en l'approchant.

Une fois proche de lui, elle s'accroupi et, faisant fi de son agitation, le pris tendrement dans ses bras afin de lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante.

Si le lycanthrope chercha tout d'abord à la repousser, il s'avoua bien vite vaincu, rompu de fatigue, et s'endormi dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Hermione soigna les blessures et passa le reste de l'heure à le regarder dormir.

-Dors Remus, tu n'es pas seul, je suis là et je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour te venir en aide dit-elle en quittant la cellule, à regret.

XXX

Si Hermione pouvait à présent approcher Remus sans crainte, le lycanthrope refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche. La bête semblait avoir pris le dessus, reléguant l'esprit de Remus au second plan, créant ainsi un gouffre entre eux.

En temps normal, Hermione ne s'en serait pas formalisée. Elle avait assez de conversation pour deux et elle savait se montrer patiente. Cependant, l'attitude de son ami provoquait quotidiennement les foudres du grand blond.

A force de partager sa couche, Hermione avait pu constater que son « amant » payait chèrement l'entêtement de Remus. Elle voyait tous les jours de nouvelles cicatrices apparaitre sur le torse d'albâtre. Or, un Malfoy ne tolère pas d'être rabaissé et celui-ci évacuait sa colère et sa frustration sur le loup-garou.

Hermione s'inquiétait donc fortement pour Remus. Chaque heure passée auprès de lui était partagée entre les soins et ses efforts pour le faire manger.

Hermione caressait chaque jour un peu plus l'espoir de parvenir à apaiser suffisamment la bête pour voir ressurgir la personnalité de son ami.

Elle lui parlait calmement et l'encourageait à se battre contre sa nature de lycanthrope.

Elle gardait ses doutes et ses craintes pour les moments où elle était seule et tâchait de toujours faire bonne figure lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui, s'efforçant même quelques fois à sourire.

XXX

Depuis qu'elle le soignait, Hermione avait pu constater que les yeux de l'homme avaient pris la teinte jaune du loup et elle aimait à se perdre dans son regard. Elle s'y plongeait toujours plus profondément, espérant y retrouver l'âme de son ami.

Hermione était de nouveau occupée à le fixer intensément lorsqu'elle crut percevoir une petite lueur ambrée mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse s'en réjouir, la lueur avait disparu.

_« Tu passes trop de temps à te perdre dans son regard ma vieille. Tu deviens folle »_

Hermione se mit à ricaner, se moquant d'elle-même et de détourna du lycan.

Cependant, son mouvement fut trop brusque et elle perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant lourdement et de manière particulièrement disgracieuse sur son postérieur.

Hélas, la tension qu'elle parvenait habituellement à dissimuler s'extériorisa d'un coup et ce qui était au départ un grand éclat de rire du au ridicule de sa situation se transforma rapidement en crise de larmes.

Elle était là, genoux pliés contre son torse, le corps parcourus de soubresauts nerveux, le visage enfouit entre ses bras lorsqu'une main vint délicatement lui caresser la tête.

Surprise, Hermione redressa vivement la tête, faisait reculer l'homme qui avait tenté de la réconforter.

-Her…mione… dé..solé… dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la pris dans ses bras délicatement.

Lorsqu'Hermione croisa son regard ambré, elle se blottit dans ses bras, cacha son visage dans son torse et se laissa totalement aller à l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'ils partageaient.

-Oh Remus. J'ai cru ne plus te revoir. Il y a eu Voldemort et… les doloris et puis… et puis… Oh Remus, je savais que tu devais être caché quelque part derrière le loup dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. T'ai-je fais du mal ? Susurra-t-il

-Non mentit Hermione qui ne put réprimer un frisson en repensant à leur premier contact après la « fête ».

Cela sembla rassurer le loup-garou qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir blessée.

Hermione avait relevé la tête et regardait à présent le lycanthrope dans les yeux. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser, elle avait posé sa main contre la joue de son ami.

-Même si tu l'avais fait, je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. C'était le loup qui te dirigeait. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

Tandis que leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, Lupin tourna la tête et déposa un baiser dans la paume d'Hermione puis se mit à rire doucement.

-Hermione… Tu es vraiment une petite sorcière extraordinaire. En plus d'être belle et intelligente, tu as un cœur énorme et tu vois le bien au fond de chacun. Même chez les horreurs de mon espère.

Hermione qui s'était mise à rougir en découvrant qu'il la trouvait belle, se mis à grommeler en entendant la fin de sa phrase et s'écarta du lycan.

-Remus John Lupin, vous n'êtes pas une « horreur ». Vous êtes un homme avec, je le reconnais, un léger problème de fourrure une fois par mois mais qui a à cœur de protéger son prochain dit-elle avec force et conviction. Puis, s'adoucissant, elle poursuivi. Remus, ce n'est pas la bête que tu es une fois par mois qui compte mais l'homme formidable que tu es le reste du temps.

Ce dernier sembla particulièrement touché par ce que venait de lui dire Hermione mais avant d'avoir le temps de la remercier, Hermione déclara qu'elle devait le laisser mais repasserait le voir le lendemain.

Remus bredouilla un faible « Ok » avant de se ressaisir et d'agripper le bras d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Chacun retenait son souffle, attendant de voir quelle serait la réaction de l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osa bouger.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Remus se recula et, baissant la tête, se contenta d'un « Merci » avant de regagner le coin de sa cellule, ne voyant pas l'air déçu qu'affichait Hermione en quittant la pièce.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Accrochage lunaire

**Hello **

**Vive le wifi dans les campings :) Ça me permet de vous poster le chapitre suivant et de vous annoncer que je vous en posterai un également la semaine prochaine sans soucis.**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les review et les follow. Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

**Je remercie Indocile comme d'hab. Ça va? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?**

**RAR:**

**MissCassy: Voilà, pas besoin d'attendre trois semaines :p**

**Pixxxs: Contente que la fic te plaise suffisement pour avoir envie d'en connaître la suite. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

Si Hermione avait été troublée par le comportement de Remus, elle n'y fit plus allusion. D'ailleurs chacun prenait soin de rester à bonne distance de l'autre et leurs conversations se résumaient à des banalités telles que « As-tu bien dormi ? » « Pas trop froid ? » « Tu as encore faim ? ».

Malgré tout, Hermione sentait parfois le regard pénétrant de Remus posé sur elle mais elle faisait mine de ne rien remarquer.

Les derniers évènements allaient la contraindre à faire le point sur ses sentiments.

**[Début Flashback]**

_Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, Hermione avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à satisfaire les moindres désirs de son « Maître ». Cependant, cette fois-là, elle n'avait pas eu à se montrer entreprenante. A peine avait-elle mis un orteil dans la chambre que Malfoy lui avait jeté un regard lubrique des plus éloquents. Avant même d'avoir pu s'inquiéter de ce regard, Hermione s'était retrouvée enchainée au plafond, à deux pas de la coiffeuse sur laquelle reposaient différents objets, tels que fouet et autres lanières de cuir._

_Le plus difficile pour Hermione fut de faire semblant de prendre du plaisir à souffrir sous les coups répétés du grand blond qui n'épargna aucune partie de son corps._

_Elle avait définitivement renoncé à se plaindre le jour où elle avait compris que les coups n'en seraient que plus nombreux et plus douloureux._

_Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube pointa à l'horizon que son bourreau relâcha Hermione qui s'empressa de s'abriter dans la salle de bain._

_Elle prit un long bain afin de détendre son corps puis passa plus d'une heure à soigner ses blessures avec l'aide de Wikly avant de s'atteler aux tâches ménagères quotidiennes._

_Elle dut ensuite préparer un menu spécial pour son « Maitre » qui recevait quelques compagnons Mangemorts._

_Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre visite à Remus le matin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'empressa d'interpeler le grand blond avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans le salon avec ses invités._

_-Maitre ?_

_-Que voulez-vous Granger ?_

_-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre aux cachots ce matin. Puis-je m'y rendre maintenant ? _

_Craignant un refus de la part de son interlocuteur, Hermione s'empressa de rajouter un mensonge qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus convainquant possible_

_-Le professeur Rogue a signalé quelques plaies infectées à soigner avant la prochaine pleine lune._

_-Bien allez y_

_Se retenant à grand peine de sourire, Hermione se détourna et commençait à se diriger vers les cachots lorsqu'elle l'entendit la rappeler._

_-Granger_

_-Oui…Oui Maitre ? demanda Hermione avec appréhension_

_-Je vous conseille de passer votre après-midi dans les cachots._

_Surprise, Hermione fit volte-face et interrogea l'homme du regard. Celui-ci sembla comprendre et lui dit calmement :_

_-Mes amis ont la descente facile. Il serait regrettable qu'ils vous croisent dans un couloir et tentent de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé lors de votre précédente rencontre._

_Hermione se mit à trembler violement en repensant à la véritable orgie qui avait eu lieu lors de la visite de Voldemort au Manoir Malfoy._

_« Si ça peut m'éviter de revivre cela, je suis même prête à me réinstaller dans les cachots » pensa-t-elle._

_-De plus, je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient déclara le grand blond avant de refermer la porte._

_Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la cellule de son ami._

_« Ce qui m'appartient ? Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduite. Je ne suis plus qu'une babiole de plus dans la collection Malfoyenne.»_

_C'est résignée qu'Hermione rejoignit son compagnon d'infortune. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle le trouva assis par terre le long du mur en face de ce qui faisait office de fenêtre._

_Il semblait concentré sur la contemplation du ciel et Hermione se demanda un instant s'il l'avait entendue rentrer avant de se dire qu'avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il avait déjà dû percevoir sa présence depuis sa descente dans les cachots._

_-Bonjour Hermione dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_-Bonjour Remus répondit elle le plus agréablement possible_

_-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_

_Hermione se crispa un instant en repensant aux évènements de la nuit mais se repris avant que son ami n'ai pu percevoir son trouble._

_-Tu sais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Moi j'ai la chance de dormir dans un lit. Qu'en est-il plutôt de toi ? Arrives-tu à te reposer ?_

_-Oh tu sais. Il m'est déjà arrivé de dormir dans des endroits moins confortables Un des avantages de ma si merveilleuse condition de loup-garou répondit-il en rigolant._

_Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait référence à son état, Hermione se renfrogna ce qui n'échappa pas au lycan._

_-Qui a-t-il Hermione ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

_-Oui…Enfin non… Enfin… Remus, je suis désolée._

_- Pour quelle raison ?demanda-t-il surpris._

_-Je suis inquiète pour toi. Je n'oublie pas ce que Voldemort attend de toi._

_-Oh… _

_Hermione se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise. Craignant d'avoir vexé son ami en voyant celui-ci baisser la tête, elle s'accroupi à côté de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule._

_-Excuses moi Remus. J'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai si peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il te tue. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Remus se redressa soudainement, manquant de faire tomber Hermione qui, surprise, eu un mouvement de recul. Cependant, ce ne fut pas sur le sol qu'Hermione se retrouva assise mais sur les genoux de l'homme qui l'avait rattrapée._

_Intimidée par cette promiscuité, Hermione sentit la chaleur envahir son visage et baissa la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs._

_-Hermione regarde-moi demanda t'il_

_Hermione ne bougea pas._

_-S'il te plait. Regarde-moi demanda t'il en agrippant délicatement le menton d'Hermione afin de la forcer à relever la tête._

_Hermione s'exécuta mais n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle entreprit de fixer un point imaginaire au-dessus de la tête de son ami._

_-Hermione. Je vais bien. Tant que Voldemort pense que je vais les rejoindre je ne crains rien. Même si il envoie ses sous-fifres me torturer, il ne me tuera pas. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ça fait un moment que je ne vois plus que Malfoy ici. C'est surprenant. D'autant que, lorsqu'il vient, il passe plus de temps à me rappeler que je ne vaux rien qu'à me torturer. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre hein ? _

_Hermione se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de son ami._

_-Remus. Tu as bien dit que Malfoy ne te torturait plus ?_

_-Oui. Enfin, il me lance encore un doloris de temps à autre mais rien de plus. Pourquoi ?_

_Si plus tôt Hermione rougissait, elle était à présent pâle comme la mort._

_« Si Malfoy n'utilise plus que des Doloris, il savait que Remus n'avait aucune plaie infectée. Il savait que je mentais. Il va me le faire payer c'est certain. »_

_Remus, voyant son teint livide s'inquiéta._

_-Hermione… Qui a-t-il ? Tu es toute pâle ? Tu te sens bien ?_

_-Euh... Oui… Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas_

_-Tu es sûre ? Que me caches-tu ?_

_-Rien Remus ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit. Harry, Ron et les autres me manquent mentit 'elle_

_Nullement convaincu par ce mensonge, Remus s'abstient néanmoins de tout commentaire. Dans un geste de réconfort, il l'attira contre son torse et la serra dans ses bras._

_Si elle fut au début surprise, Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle était bien dans les bras du lycan. Elle aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce torse qu'elle savait musclé. Elle aimait cette étreinte protectrice autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place et, en cet instant, n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs._

_Elle se sentait si bien. Elle était sereine pour la première fois depuis des mois._

_Plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus de mage noir, plus de mangemorts, plus de guerre, plus de prisonniers, plus de bourreaux. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ces bras autour d'elle et ce souffle dans ses cheveux._

_Doucement, Hermione releva la tête afin de plonger son nez dans le cou du lycanthrope et inspira discrètement son odeur._

_Des mois de captivité n'avaient pas altérés l'odeur naturelle de sa peau. Cette odeur douceâtre et musquée qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de sentir lorsqu'il l'avait mainte fois réconfortée._

_Se sentant en confiance, Hermione fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Remus avant de picorer son cou avec de légers baisers._

_Lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer, Hermione pris conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et se recula vivement._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser son propre comportement, ni de s'inquiéter de la réaction de son ami que celui-ci avait déjà agrippé sa nuque et la fixait intensément._

_Complètement perdue dans ce regard ambré, elle ne vit pas leurs deux visages se rapprocher, elle sentit à peine son cœur accélérer, sa respiration se bloquer, leurs lèvres se frôler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ferma enfin les yeux qu'Hermione pu apprécier et profiter de ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes et de cette langue quémandant l'entrée._

_Elle s'abandonna complètement dans ce baiser passionné jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle._

_Après cela, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence jusqu'à ce que Wikly vienne chercher Hermione._

** [Fin Flashback]**

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté les cachots, Hermione ne cessait de revivre la scène. Elle revoyait son regard doré. Elle ressentait encore sa main sur sa nuque. Elle frissonnait au souvenir de son souffle chaud et de leur échange langoureux.

Elle se rappelait du total abandon dont elle avait fait preuve avec lui et se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait vécu cela avant. Elle se sentait bien à ses côté, comme si elle était entière. Rien n'avait été prémédité, leur baiser était venu naturellement, comme un aboutissement logique à leur discussion. Aucun de deux n'avait ressenti le besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, aucun ne ressentait le besoin de justifier ce moment.

Lorsqu'elle avait dû le quitter, elle avait senti ses entrailles se serrer, son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier et avait ressenti un froid cinglant l'envelopper lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses bras.

Tandis qu'elle revivait ces sensations, ce fut une évidence pour Hermione

_« Je l'aime » _


	18. Chapitre 18 - Damnée Révélation

**MissCassy va me haïr après voir lu ce chapitre lol**

**V´là la suite. Désolée, c'est pas rose bonbon malheureusement :(**

**Bah vi, chez Malfoy, tout se paie.**

**Men voulez pas trop siouplé.**

**Grosse bise et grand merci à Indo comme d'hab.**

* * *

_« Je l'aime »_

Cette pensée l'obsédait. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti de pareilles sensations. Une douce chaleur envahissait tout son être lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Elle était à la fois heureuse et terrifiée. Maintenant qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la force de son attachement pour le lycan, elle était horrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoique ce soit. Même si il lui avait dit que Malfoy ne le martyrisait plus autant, Hermione ne cessait de revoir Voldemort enchainer les doloris.

XXX

Tandis qu'Hermione remontait des cachots, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Wikly l'informa qu'elle était attendue dans le salon.

- Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ? demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce

- Approchez Granger ! l'entendit-elle répondre durement

Elle balaya les lieux du regard et avisa le grand blond assis dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce en train de discuter avec Avery. Tandis qu'elle contournait un grand canapé de cuir vert, elle se sentit tirée en arrière dans une alcôve. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour faire face à son assaillant qu'elle sentit les mains de celui-ci descendre le long de son corps, agrippant tour à tour ses seins puis ses fesses avant de s'aventurer entre les cuisses de la jeune sorcière.

Elle ne put retenir un cri qui fut rapidement étouffé par une grande main rugueuse. Lorsqu'elle reconnut cette main, Hermione se mit à se débattre avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable mais elle sentit l'étreinte se renforcer. Les yeux grands ouverts par l'effroi, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes en sentant le sexe dur de son agresseur pressé contre ses fesses et les doigts s'aventurant toujours plus loin dans son intimité. Alors qu'elle sentait une langue parcourir son épaule, elle entendit une voix raisonner derrière elle.

- Lestrange ! Lâche là !

S'il fut surpris par l'arrivée de son hôte, l'homme n'en desserra pas plus sa prise sur sa proie.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille Malfoy ? Moi aussi je veux m'amuser avec la petite Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il avant de mordiller son cou.

Malfoy faisait à présent face à Hermione et si le visage du grand blond semblait impassible, ses yeux eux étaient assombris par la colère.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a offerte et tu sais que j'ai horreur que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient sans me le demander.

- Ça va Malfoy. Tu peux bien partager avec un vieil ami.

- Je ne sais que trop bien dans quel état tu mets tes victimes lorsque tu t'amuses, dit-il avec une moue dégoutée.

- Et si je promets de ne pas trop l'abimer ? demanda-t-il innocemment

- Ma patience a des limites Lestrange !

- Ça va Malfoy, relax. Je te la laisse. De toute façon, elle empeste le chien mouillé.

Et sur ces mots il relâcha Hermione qui ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas au grand blond qui s'approchait déjà d'elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se pencha et après avoir humé son odeur, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'espère que vous avez bien pris soin de votre ami loup-garou dit-il calmement.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase, le grand blond poursuivit.

- Quand je dis que je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient sans ma permission, c'est valable pour tout le monde, y compris pour les sales cabots…

À ces mots, Hermione sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle. Le trop plein d'émotions eut vite raison d'elle et Hermione s'écroula sur le sol du salon.

XXX

Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle chercha vainement à comprendre comment elle avait atterri dans son lit alors que les derniers souvenirs qui lui revenaient étaient ceux de Malfoy et de…

- Merlin ! Remus !

Alors qu'elle repensait aux dernières paroles du grand blond, elle entendit un hurlement se répercuter sur les murs du manoir.

- Remus ! Nooooooooooon !

Hermione dû se battre avec ses couvertures pour parvenir à s'en extirper avant de se précipiter vers la porte, bien décidée à empêcher le grand blond de faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aime. Malheureusement, la porte était verrouillée ce qui eut pour effet de transformer la panique de la jeune fille en colère pure et simple. Elle se mit à tirer, pousser, frapper la porte, mais celle-ci résistait.

A présent folle de rage et de frustration, Hermione se mit à jeter tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre la porte dans l'espoir de parvenir à la faire céder d'une manière ou d'une autre. Chacun des cris de son amour résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête et lui enserrait le cœur. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en pleurs.

_« Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez. Remus, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tant. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Et c'est moi-même qui suis responsable de ce qu'il t'arrive. Pourquoi ai-je été si égoïste ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas restée loin de toi ? Moi qui suis censée être une miss je-sais-tout, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé aux conséquences de mes actes. Et voilà que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je n'en peux plus. Mon cœur n'y résistera pas. Merlin, aidez-le je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Pitié »_

Hermione resta de longues minutes prostrées sur le sol. Ses larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

Quand Malfoy pénétra dans la chambre, elle ne chercha même pas à cacher son visage baigné de larmes. Elle le dévisagea longuement et sentit rapidement la colère, qui ne l'avait totalement quittée, gronder au fond d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda l'homme d'un air innocent

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous fait du mal ?

Seul un rire lui répondit attisant un peu plus sa haine envers le bourreau.

- CESSEZ DE RIRE ! hurla-t-elle avant de planter son regard dans celui du grand blond.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, elle s'était précipitée sur lui, le plaquant durement contre le sol, assise à califourchon sur lui dans le but de l'empêcher de bouger.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous torturé ? Il ne vous avait rien fait. Il n'a pas refusé de rejoindre vos rangs. Il ne m'a jamais touché. C'est moi, moi et uniquement moi. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire du mal. VOUS … N'AVIEZ…. PAS… LE DROIT !

Hermione était comme une furie, martelant encore et encore le torse du grand blond qui ne tarda pas à réagir.

- ASSEZ ! Cria-t-il en inversant leurs positions

En un instant, Hermione se retrouva écrasée sous le poids du grand blond et les mains maintenues au-dessus de sa tête par un sort informulé.

- NE… ME… PARLEZ… PLUS…JAMAIS…COMME….CA. Hurla-t-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots par une gifle monumentale.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il dévisagea Hermione de son regard d'acier. Elle avait les joues cramoisies, les yeux gonflés et la lèvre inférieure fendue. Incontrôlablement attiré par le sang qui commençait à perler, il fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il entreprit de lécher et mordiller avant de commencer à se frotter lascivement contre le corps de sa captive, gémissant sans retenue.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione ne resta pas impassible. Sans qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui lui prenait, son corps se mit à réagir aux caresses de l'homme. Elle se sentit frissonner et puis trembler sous ces mains qui avaient pourtant déjà parcouru son corps de nombreuses fois. Loin de combattre son assaillant, elle le laissa lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle ne se débattit pas plus lorsqu'il entreprit de lui lécher les seins.

Lorsque l'homme remarqua les deux tétons pointant fièrement, il releva la tête et, croisant le regard d'Hermione, sourit fièrement avant de replonger sur la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui empoignant sauvagement un des seins ce qui tira un gémissement à la jeune fille.

- Eh bien Miss Granger. Je vous sens impatiente et je me fais un point d'honneur à ne jamais faire attendre une jeune femme, quelles que soient ses origines.

En un simple mouvement de baguette, l'homme se retrouva nu, son membre dur dressé. Une fois de plus Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement d'anticipation et écarta immédiatement les cuisses, faisait clairement comprendre à l'homme qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Malfoy la pénétra violement et entreprit des va et vient rapides et forts sous les cris de plaisir de la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut que ses mains n'étaient plus attachées, elle agrippa le cou du grand blond et le mordit brutalement. Loin de lui déplaire, ce geste exacerba le plaisir de l'homme qui agrippa fermement les hanches de la jeune fille qui bougeaient en même temps et accéléra encore plus ses pénétrations, plongeant le plus profondément possible.

L'effet combiné des jambes d'Hermione entourant sa taille et de ses ongles glissant sur ses omoplates finit de mener le grand blond vers la jouissance, rapidement suivi par la jeune femme.

A bout de souffle, Malfoy se laissa tomber sur Hermione qui tentait péniblement, elle aussi, de reprendre son souffle. Une fois calmé, l'homme se retira doucement. Il se rhabilla lentement tout en dévisageant la jeune fille, attendant patiemment le moment où celle-ci allait réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malfoy était loin d'être un idiot et connaissait suffisamment les femmes pour savoir que chaque fois qu'il avait pris la jeune fille, celle-ci avait vainement simulé. Jusqu'à ce soir ! Lorsqu'il vit ses grands yeux chocolat s'écarquiller et se remplir de larmes, il laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur.

- Ah ça y est Granger. Je vois que vous réalisez enfin.

- Qu'ai-je fais ?!... demanda Hermione horrifiée

- Vous venez de prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'un mangemort très chère mais ne vous en voulez pas trop, je suis un excellent amant dit-il fièrement.

S'accroupissant à côté d'Hermione qui était toujours couchée, nue comme un ver, sur le sol froid, il lui caressa la jambe et murmura :

- Hum… Je dois reconnaitre que c'était particulièrement délicieux.

- Ne me touchez pas, dit Hermione avec dégout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il y a quelques instants, laissant glisser sa main doucement vers le sexe de la jeune fille qui tentait à présent vainement de le repousser.

Dans un élan de colère, le blond lui agrippa les cheveux et lui releva la tête, la forçant à croiser son regard d'acier.

- Je vous conseille de vous rappeler les termes de notre arrangement, sinon il se peut qu'entre deux doloris je raconte à notre future recrue quel moment délicieux je viens de passer avec vous.

Malfoy se redressa et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule face à l'horreur de ses actes.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Abominable Conscience

**Devant le désarroi de MissCassy, j'ai décidé de racourcir son temps d'attente de quelques jours/heures/secondes. Je vous poste donc le chapitre suivant avec un peu d'avance.**

**Merci à Indo pour le temps qu'elle m'a consacré jusqu'ici et surtout ces derniers jours. Je vous annonce que les chapitres 20 à 22 sont déjà prêts. L'histoire par contre est loin d'être achevée et je devrais donc atteindre la trentaine de chapitres.**

**En espérant que vous continuerez à vous accrocher :p**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lorsque Wikly vint la chercher le lendemain, Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours couchée sur le sol, le visage bouffi, le corps violacé tant par le froid que par les marques laissées par le grand blond. Hermione ne pleurait plus depuis quelques heures. Elle n'y arrivait plus. La source semblait s'être tarie. Sa gorge la brulait et son cœur était atrocement douloureux. Elle ne parvenait plus à se supporter. Peu importait qu'elle risque une pneumonie en restant couchée sur les dalles froides de sa chambre où le feu avait cessé de crépiter. Peu importait qu'elle soit attendue pour faire ses tâches ménagères quotidiennes, que son absence mette Malfoy en colère et que celui-ci vienne passer ses nerfs sur elle.

Elle espérait au contraire ardemment qu'il se mette en colère. Elle voulait qu'il monte dans cette chambre, qu'il la batte, la torture, la frappe jusqu'à la mort Elle voulait souffrir. Souffrir indéfiniment pour expier l'horreur de son acte. Souffrir pour atténuer la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Souffrir jusqu'à ce que la mort accepte de la libérer de son fardeau.

_« Je suis un monstre »_

C'était la seule justification qu'elle puisse trouver à son geste.

_« J'ai ressenti du désir envers Malfoy. J'ai eu du plaisir à le sentir labourer mon corps alors que ses mains étaient encore couvertes du sang de Remus. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Mangemort. Je suis mauvaise. Je suis monstrueuse. Je mérite de souffrir. »_

Complètement déconnectée de la réalité, elle entendit à peine l'elfe lui parler. Elle se sentit à peine léviter jusqu'à son lit et glisser sous les couvertures. Fixant un point invisible sur le mur, Hermione resta impassible même lorsqu'elle perçut la présence du maître des potions à ses côtés. Elle entendit ce qui lui semblait être un vague murmure, mais n'y prêta pas attention, laissant son professeur parler dans le vide.

Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsque celui-ci souleva les draps, exposant son corps nu à son regard d'ébène. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts couvert de baume parcourir ses multiples contusions qu'elle se décida à parler.

- Laissez-moi, demanda t'elle tristement

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Miss Granger. Je dois reconnaitre que Lucius n'y ait pas allé de main morte

- Laissez-moi, demanda t'elle en commençant à s'agiter

- Suffit Granger. Cessez de gesticuler que je vous soigne

- NON ! Je ne veux pas !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous me soigniez.

- Petite sotte ! Cessez vos enfantillages, répliqua-t-il durement

- Non. S'il vous plait…. Laissez-moi, supplia t'elle en croisant son regard.

Immédiatement, le professeur suspendit son geste, réfléchissant un moment à ce qu'il devait faire. Il connaissait ce regard, il le croisait encore fréquemment dans son miroir le matin. Le regard de la culpabilité. Ce regard qui dit « Je mérite amplement de souffrir ». Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa jeune élève voulait continuer à souffrir. Le courage Gryffondor est légendaire tout comme leur capacité à prendre des décisions inconsidérées. Néanmoins, cette brillante sorcière, lorsqu'elle ne se laissait pas influencer par ses deux idiots d'amis, faisait toujours preuve de de réflexion Elle veillait toujours à analyser chaque situation et faisait ce qui lui semblait juste.

Alors comment pouvait-elle considérer qu'il soit juste qu'elle continue à souffrir ? Il se demanda un instant si la jeune fille n'avait pas perdu la tête. Après tout, voilà des mois qu'elle était enfermée dans le manoir, à subir les coups, les tortures et les viols. Il était surpris et surtout très impressionné par la jeune sorcière qui avait su résister à tout jusqu'ici.

Bien sûr elle se montrait soumise, mais comment lui en vouloir. C'était la seule solution si elle voulait survivre et il suspectait que, tant que les cachots du manoir abriteraient Lupin, elle ferait tout pour rester en vie. Lucius n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de lui faire part du chantage qu'il utilisait pour la soumettre et du comportement de la jeune fille suite à cela.

Mais, de nouveau, comment lui en vouloir de se montrer entreprenante et de chercher à satisfaire Malfoy alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour éviter que Lucius ne s'en prenne exagérément au lycan. Il n'était pas certain que son ancien collègue mérite toutes les concessions que la jeune fille faisait pour lui, mais il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il n'était jamais très objectif quand il s'agissait d'un ancien Maraudeur.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération en vienne à supplier pour souffrir ?

Il hésita un long moment à aller contre la volonté de la jeune fille et à la soigner, mais il savait aussi que s'il faisait ça, elle essaierait sûrement de se faire du mal elle-même. Ses contusions n'étaient pas trop graves et elle ne semblait pas avoir de fractures. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de se faire. Ça serait sûrement autrement plus grave que quelques bleus. Il prit donc la décision qui lui sembla, non pas la meilleure, mais sans doute la moins pire. Il la recouvrit et quitta la chambre.

XXX

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione ne quittait plus sa chambre. Wikly se chargeait de toutes les tâches dans le manoir et son professeur venait plusieurs fois par jour visiter Hermione.

Il se faisait un point d'honneur à surveiller la jeune sorcière depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée baignant dans une mare de sang.

**[Début Flashback]**

_Severus ruminait tandis qu'il se rendait vers la chambre d'Hermione. _

_- On est passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été furieux et certains membres de l'Ordre m'auraient accusé de l'avoir laissé volontairement mourir. Mais à quoi diable Lucius pensait-il en lui faisant subir les pires sorts de magie noire un jour de pleine lune. _

_Le maitre de potion avait dû passer une grande partie de sa journée à soigner le lycanthrope. La veille était nuit de pleine lune et le loup-garou avait difficilement vécu ses transformations. Ou plutôt, il avait miraculeusement survécu à ses transformations. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Un miracle._

_- Je ne pensais pas que ce cabot pouvait avoir autant de volonté. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru que sa condition de loup-garou et les persécutions qui en résultaient l'avaient affaibli moralement. Sans doute le côté Gryffondor comme pour Hermione._

_Hermione. Cela faisait un moment que dans sa tête les noms de Miss je-sais-tout et Miss Granger, se disputaient la place avec Hermione. Loin d'être à l'aise avec ce genre de familiarité, il ne pouvait néanmoins s'en empêcher. La jeune sorcière avait largement mérité son respect, mais naturellement, il s'était fait un devoir de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le reconnaitre ouvertement. Tout comme il ne reconnaitrait jamais qu'à de nombreuses reprises il avait comparé Hermione à son ancien amour, Lily Evans. Toutes deux si brillantes, toutes deux si belles, toutes deux si fortes._

_C'est sur ces pensées qu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Le ciel, déjà fortement assombri, laissait malgré tout pénétrer quelques derniers éclats rougeoyants dans la pièce, assez pour définir les contours des différents meubles._

_Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, Severus fut surpris de le trouver vide. Il scruta alors la pièce de son regard perçant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le fauteuil positionné face à la fenêtre. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il aperçut sa silhouette._

_- Miss Granger ! Content de voir que vous avez fait l'effort de sortir de votre lit._

_Ne percevant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille, il s'approcha doucement._

_« Elle s'est sans doute endormie dans le fauteuil. Soit je la ramène dans son lit au risque de la réveiller et dans ce cas elle risque de me poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai absolument pas envie de répondre. Soit je la laisse là.»_

_Dans un soupir, le maître de potion décida que le mieux serait de s'assurer qu'elle était confortablement installée avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'approcha silencieusement et vint s'agenouiller en face de la jeune fille. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture et semblait dormir paisiblement. C'est du moins ce que crut un instant l'homme avant de s'apercevoir qu'un liquide poisseux recouvrait les genoux de la sorcière._

_- Lumos ! murmura-t-il en sortant sa baguette_

_Severus remercia un instant Merlin d'être un Mangemort [__Note de la correctrice__ : mode blondasse activé : c'est Merlin qui est Mangemort ? OK je sors désolée] et par conséquent d'être très largement accoutumé à la vue du sang. La jeune fille en était couverte. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés tout comme le fauteuil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au maitre de potion pour analyser la situation et réagir en conséquence._

_Les os brisés de sa main droite laissait supposer qu'elle avait brisé le miroir qui se trouvait à ses pieds en donnant un coup de poing dedans. Les coupures ressemblaient à celles qui surviennent inévitablement lorsqu'on saisit fermement un morceau de verre tranchant de bout des doigts. Tout ce sang ne pouvait provenir que de plaies importantes ou de coupures particulièrement sévères._

_Agrippant les poignets de la jeune fille, l'homme ne put retenir un soupir de dépit. Les entailles, bien qu'impressionnantes, n'étaient pas trop profondes et le sang avait déjà coagulé. Malgré tout, le pouls de la jeune fille était faible. _

_- Qu'avez-vous donc fait Miss Granger ?_

_Jugeant du sérieux de la situation, il se dépêcha de la transporter jusqu'à a salle de bain._

_- Wikly ! _

_Aussitôt un « pop » se fit entendre_

_- Oui Maitre ?_

_- Ramènes moi vite des potions de régénération sanguine ainsi que des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Prépare également quelques vêtements propres et de nouveaux draps._

_- Bien Maitre_

_Reportant son attention sur son élève, Severus entreprit d'ôter le drap qui la couvrait jusqu'alors, remarquant au passage de nombreuses traces de griffures sur sa poitrine et son ventre._

_A peine l'elfe fut-il revenu avec sa cargaison que le maitre de potion glissa le goulot de l'un des flacons dans la bouche de la sorcière, déversant lentement son contenu et bloquant rapidement sa bouche de sa main afin de l'empêcher de recracher. Severus nettoya ensuite soigneusement le corps de la jeune fille, désinfectant les plaies et les recouvrant de baumes cicatrisant. Lorsqu'il la déposa dans son lit, il resta un moment à son chevet._

_- Je sais que vous souhaitiez que je vous laisse souffrir Miss Granger. Et sans doute me maudirez-vous de ne pas vous avoir laissé mourir, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre._

_Il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir comme j'ai laissé mourir Lily. Bien que ça me coute de le dire, je le dois à Potter. Il a perdu sa mère, il ne supportera pas de perdre celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur. _

_Une larme perla sur la joue d'Hermione._

**[Fin Flashback]**

Depuis ce jour, il ne la laissait que rarement sans surveillance. Il avait demandé à Wikly de passer régulièrement donner une petite gorgée de potion de sommeil sans rêve à la jeune fille.

Quelques jours après « l'incident », il avait employé toute sa ruse pour parvenir à persuader le Seigneur des Ténèbres de confier à Malfoy une mission qui le tiendrait éloigné un long moment du manoir, obtenant par la même occasion la garde des prisonniers. Depuis il diminuait progressivement la potion, attendant patiemment que la jeune fille se réveille. Il savait que dès lors qu'elle serait réveillée, il devrait faire en sorte que plus jamais elle n'ait l'envie de se suicider.

Au fond de lui, il espérait que sauver Hermione atténuerait sa propre culpabilité.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Rétablissement contrefait

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Suis super contente que le chapitre précédant vous ait plu. **

**Rar:**

**Vlad: Contente que mon Lucius te plaise. Ne t'en fait pas, le pairing indiqué ne changera pas. Ca ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit même si j'aime bien le couple HG/SS. J'attend avec impatience ton avis sur la suite :)**

**MrRaus: Je suis contente que tu aies review. Même si je ne réclame pas, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir une donc un grand merci.**

**Roselia: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour la review et le follow. En espérant ne pas te décevoir..**

**MissCassy: Pardoooooon pour l'oubli. C'est d'autant plus impardonnable que tu es une des rares a review régulièrement. Suis contente que tu me pardonnes et je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire en avance du coup :p**

**Comme d'hab, un big kiss à Indociiiiiiiiiiiile et un giga merci pour sa patience. **

**Par contre, bien que j'aimerais de tout cœur vous faire plaisir, je ne posterai pas le chapitre suivant avant la semaine prochaine à moins d'avoir une poussée fulgurante d'inspiration et de pondre les chapitres restant en un temps éclair mais j'ai un gros doute. Donc, il va falloir vous armer de patience.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Hermione n'ingurgitait plus de potion. Toutes ses plaies étaient refermées et ses contusions avaient disparues.

Severus commençait à être inquiet. Bien qu'il l'ait alimentée magiquement autant que possible, l'organisme d'Hermione semblait ne plus vouloir fonctionner.

Elle était là, immobile, les yeux perpétuellement fermés.

-Miss Granger ! Refuser de faire face à la réalité n'est pas une solution ! Où est donc passé votre courage de Gryffondor ? Essaya-t-il en vain

Devant l'absence totalement de réaction de la part de la jeune fille, il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

-Miss Granger ! Il est temps d'arrêter votre cirque. Je suis un Mangemort. Il n'y a rien que vous ayez fait qui mérite de vous mettre dans cet état. J'ai fait des choses horribles et Merlin m'en est témoin je sais ce qu'est la culpabilité. Quoique vous ayez fait je suis certain que cela résulte uniquement de la situation précaire dans laquelle vous vous trouvez depuis que vous êtes ici. Personne ne peut vous tenir rigueur de faire ce qu'il faut pour votre propre survie et… pour celle de votre ami qui s'inquiète d'ailleurs de ne plus vous voir.

Se trouvant tout à coup ridicule de parler à une personne qui, de toute évidence, ne lui répondrait pas, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'un bruit, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, le fit se retourner.

Hermione avait repris conscience et semblait désorientée. Elle n'eut pas l'air surprise de trouver son professeur dans sa chambre mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle s'empressa de tourner sa tête à l'opposé, reportant son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

Severus jugea bon de reprendre son rôle de professeur froid et insensible. De « chauve-souris » des cachots comme l'appellent ses cornichons d'étudiants.

-Vous vous décidez enfin à nous honorer de votre présence ! Pas trop tôt Miss Granger. Ne pensez surtout pas que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de veiller sur vous !

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle

Severus se demanda un instant si la question lui était réellement adressée aussi ne répondit-il pas.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son professeur, Hermione demanda plus fort.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé mourir ?

Severus frissonna en entendant le ton de sa voix. Il réalisa à quel point le mal-être de la jeune fille était profond. Elle était lasse, fatiguée. Elle semblait totalement morte intérieurement. Et c'était à lui de trouver les mots pour la réconforter, lui qui avait toujours vécu seul et pour qui les relations sociales étaient inutiles. Lui qui n'a jamais été réconforté par qui que ce soit. Comment pouvait-il, en cet instant, trouver les mots qu'il faut ?

-Parce que la lâcheté est l'attribut des Serpentards et non des Gryffondors dit-il dans un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire.

-Je pense également que le choixpeau m'a mal réparti dit-elle comme une évidence ce qui laissa Severus interloqué.

-Ne dites pas sottises. Vous être brillante et courageuse. Je connais Lucius, j'imagine sans mal ce qu'il vous a fait endurer et quoique vous ayez fait je doute que quiconque puisse vous en vouloir.

-Vous vous trompez. Je ne vaux gérer mieux que l'un d'entre vous.

Cette dernière remarque rendit Severus pensif.

_« Mais qu'a-t-elle donc bien pu faire pour se comparer à un Mangemort. C'est ridicule ! Il faut que je découvre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je doute que Miss Granger soit disposée à en parler aussi faudra-t-il que je questionne discrètement Lucius dès son retour»_

-Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais je sais ce qu'est le poids de la culpabilité. Croyez-moi, c'est une croix qu'il vaut mieux ne pas porter seule. Vous avez la chance d'être entourée, choyée, aimée. Laissez vos amis partager votre fardeau comme vous partagez celui de Potter depuis bientôt 7 ans.

-Je doute même qu'ils puissent me pardonner dit-elle piteusement

- Ils le feront Miss Granger sinon ce sont eux qui ne vaudront pas mieux que les Mangemorts. N'oubliez pas Miss Granger, l'amour est la clé qui nous sauvera des ténèbres dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la sorcière méditer sur leur échange.

XXX

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione fut sur pied et repris ses tâches ménagères habituelles.

Le maitre des lieux revenait courant de journée aussi devait-elle donner l'illusion d'être occupée malgré le fait que Wikly avait déjà tout nettoyé de fond en comble.

Hermione s'efforçait de penser le moins possible à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se plongea rapidement dans la contemplation du jardin du manoir. Les parterres commençaient à fleurir et déjà les arbres arboraient quelques bourgeons.

_« Nous devons être en Mars »_

Hermione réalisa qu'elle était enfermée au manoir depuis près de 5 mois et que son année scolaire touchait à sa fin sans qu'elle ait pu en profiter.

_« Si seulement j'étais partie avec Harry et Ron »_

Repenser à ses amis fit immédiatement remonter de nombreux souvenirs à sa mémoire.

Leur rencontre dans le train en première année, leurs retrouvailles après qu'elle ait été pétrifiée par le basilic en deuxième, le sauvetage de Buck et de Sirius en troisième, le bal de Noël en quatrième, le magnifique coup d'éclat des jumeaux en cinquième, la relation d'Harry et Ginny en sixième jusqu'à ce que Harry estime préférable de se séparer d'elle pour la protéger de Voldemort ou encore le mariage de Bill et Fleur, gâché par l'arrivée inopinée des Mangemorts. De nouveau les pensées d'Hermione s'assombrirent.

Elle revit ses derniers mois, ses dernières semaines, cette fameuse nuit. Et immédiatement, elle eut envie de vomir son dégout d'elle-même, son dégout de Malfoy, son dégout de Voldemort.

Elle repensa aux paroles du professeur de potion.

_« Il a tort. Comment pourraient-ils me pardonner alors que moi-même je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Et Remus. Comment pourrais-je encore lui faire face après cela. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre avec ce poids, avec cette douleur qui me vrille la tête et le cœur. Cependant, le professeur Rogue a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de me conduire en lâche et d'abandonner mes amis, même s'ils ne le seront sans doute plus une fois qu'ils sauront ce que j'ai fait. Je me battrai malgré tout à leurs côtés jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu et que je sois sûre qu'ils puissent vivre en paix. Ils ont tous droit au bonheur, surtout Harry… Et Remus. »_

Forte de sa nouvelle résolution, Hermione décida de mettre à profit son peu de temps libre à parcourir quelques ouvrages de magie noire jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du grand blond la force à interrompre sa lecture, rangeant précipitamment l'ouvrage.

Heureusement, l'homme ne sembla se rendre compte de rien.

-Vous voilà enfin sur pied Sang de Bourbe dit-il avec dédain

-Bonjour Maître répondit-elle avec soumission.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes revenue à de meilleures dispositions. Je me dois malgré tout de vérifier cela. Vous viendrez me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme l'ébène.

_-_Severus mon ami ! Whisky ?

-Volontiers répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil que lui indiquait Malfoy, lui-même installé confortablement dans le fauteuil en face.

Hermione quant à elle, se dépêcha de servir les Whisky et de les apporter aux deux hommes en veillant à garder la tête baissée autant que possible, évitant ainsi les regards lubriques du grand blond.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant son professeur, Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut servi, elle se redressa et l'observa un instant.

_« Se peut-il que le sinistre et froid maître de potion, l'affreuse chauve-souris et terreur des cachots ait un cœur ? Ressent-il réellement de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il a fait ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore lui a fait confiance. Après tout, Dumbledore savait juger les gens. D'un regard il semblait pouvoir percevoir l'âme d'une personne. Je ne peux me résoudre à penser qu'il se serait trompé sur le compte du professeur Rogue. Je pense que c'est un homme meurtri qui a manqué d'amour et d'affection, qui a fait de mauvais choix et qui a passé toutes ces dernières années à essayer de réparer ses erreurs »_

Un raclement de gorge interrompit le fil de ses idées et la ramena à la réalité.

-Granger, n'avez-vous donc rien à faire ? demanda justement l'objet de ses pensées.

-Heu… commença-t-elle à dire, rougissant au fait que son professeur ne pouvait avoir manqué qu'elle le regardait.

-Il me semble que le cabot n'a pas encore reçu sa portion de pâté aujourd'hui. A ce propos Lucius, il faut que tu penses à brider ton enthousiasme lors de tes rencontres avec ce cher Lupin. Tu l'avais laissé tellement mal en point que la dernière pleine lune a failli le tuer. Pas que cela me dérange mais si là est ton but dis le moi. Je ne supporte pas de perdre mon temps inutilement. Cependant ne comptes pas sur mon aide lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra savoir pourquoi l'une de ses futures recrues est morte dans tes cachots.

-Je suis navré Severus. Ce sac à puces a eu un comportement déplacé et je me suis fait un devoir de lui apprendre les bonnes manières

-J'ose penser, à la manière dont tu t'es défoulé, que ta soirée a dû être beaucoup plus « calme »

-Elle n'a pas été calme mais elle a été particulièrement surprenante et agréable répondit-il.

Hermione vit le grand blond la fixer avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Directement les images de cette nuit défilèrent devant ses yeux et un intense sentiment de culpabilité s'imposa plus que jamais. Souhaitant échapper aux yeux d'acier, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard sombre de son professeur.

Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il souhaitait faire et ne pris même la peine de l'en empêcher.

Elle le senti à peine pénétrer dans son esprit mais ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de fouiller dans sa tête. Elle lui montra directement tout : son baiser avec Remus, les attouchements de Lestrange, la réaction de Malfoy, ses tentatives infructueuses pour aller secourir l'homme qu'elle aime et la manière dont elle s'était perdue dans les bras du grand blond.

Lorsque la scène fut finie, elle le senti quitter son esprit, elle détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas voir le dégout dans les yeux de son professeur, et demanda l'autorisation à son Maître de quitter la salle.

- Granger l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte

- Maitre? demanda-t-elle sans même se retourner

-Lorsque vous descendrez nourrir notre convive, je vous conseille de rester à bonne distance … Par sécurité.

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu derrière ces paroles et c'est l'estomac serré et le cœur lourd qu'elle se rendit aux cachots.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Déclaration interdite

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooow**

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sens que les fans du couple HG/RL vont être contents. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne trouverez pas ça déplacé. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance. Dans mon raisonnement, ça ne semblait pas totalement injustifié ni improbable (mais bon, on a pas tous la même façon de penser)**

**Sur ce, place aux RAR:**

**Rosalia: Merci beaucoup**

**AnneONym: Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira tout autant.**

**MissPeggy: Contente de voir que mon histoire te plait.**

**J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne cette fois sinon je ne manquerai pas de réparer mon erreur rapidement.**

**Merci à Indo qui consacre toujours du temps à la lecture et la correction de mes chapitres, sans doute parfois au détriment de ses propres textes. **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cellule, Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le lycan.

Il était en piteux état et il était évident que le blond s'était déchainé sur lui en utilisant des méthodes tant sorcières que moldues.

_« Le professeur Rogue n'a sans doute pas exagéré en disant que Remus était passé près de la mort. Malfoy est vraiment un monstre.»_

Remus qui avait entendu Hermione pénétrer dans la pièce, lui adressa un sourire timide.

_« Oh Remus. Je t'en prie ne me souris pas comme ça. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. »_

Hermione se retint de lui retourner son sourire et se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

Elle ressenti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit, dans le regard du lycan, un mélange de tendresse et d'incompréhension.

-Bonjour dit-il doucement

-Bonjour murmura-t-elle en retour

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

_« Bravo Hermione ! Il se fait torturer, passe à deux doigts de la mort, à cause de toi pendant que toi tu te jettes dans les bras de Malfoy comme la pire des trainées et c'est lui qui s'inquiète pour toi. »_

-Je suis désolée. J'étais juste très inquiète pour toi. Tu sais, je t'ai entendu crier depuis ma chambre. J'ai cru un instant qu'il t'avait tué

-Ca a dû être horrible pour toi répondit-il avec compassion

-Pas autant que pour toi dit-elle en pointant une cicatrice particulièrement impressionnante sur l'abdomen de l'homme

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Severus a bien pris soin de moi et il était hors de question que je meurs en te sachant entre les mains de Lucius.

De nouveau, une vague de culpabilité s'empara d'Hermione.

_« Il se soucie de moi et de ce qu'il peut m'arriver alors que je ne le mérite pas. Oh Remus, si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis monstrueuse. Mais pourquoi donc Snape m'a-t-il sauvé. Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais morte »_

Remus, voyant les larmes envahir les yeux chocolat d'Hermione, s'approcha afin de la réconforter.

Lorsqu'il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, celle-ci l'esquiva et parti se réfugier dans un coin, mettant un maximum de distance entre eux.

-Hermione ? demanda le lycan surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille

-Je… Je suis désolée Remus murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cellule

-Hermione... que ? demanda t'il en lui agrippant le bras

De nouveau la jeune fille se dégagea, poursuivant son chemin.

-Hermione… Le ton de sa voix s'était fait suppliant.

Hermione, la main sur la poignée, suspendit son geste avant de se retourner. Elle plongea dans les yeux ambrés de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais ne put soutenir son regard lorsqu'elle lui dit, d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus assurée possible

-Je suis désolée Remus mais il vaut mieux que l'on reste le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Sans laisser le temps au lycan de réagir, elle quitta la cellule précipitamment et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle laissa librement couler ses larmes.

XXX

Les jours suivants furent éreintants pour Hermione.

Hermione dut supporter le regard pénétrant de son ancien professeur de potion qui ne la lâchait jamais chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Elle le sentait faire de fréquentes incursions dans son esprit où il recherchait toute intention ou action désespérée de sa part.

Hermione aurait dû se sentir violée de son obstination à connaître chacune de ses pensées mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Elle ne sentait chez lui aucune volonté de lui nuire. Au contraire, elle percevait parfois dans son regard une réelle inquiétude et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Grâce à lui, elle avait l'impression d'être moins seule.

Il lui arrivait même de se sentir rassurée et d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cependant, sa période d'amnésie ne durait jamais très longtemps car Malfoy ne manquait pas de lui rafraichir la mémoire.

Il alternait les frôlements de peau, les regards lubriques et les murmures pleins de sous-entendus qui faisaient frissonner Hermione d'effroi, ce qui semblait le combler.

Il avait également pris l'habitude de descendre dans les cachots et passait de longs moments à essayer de convaincre Remus de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort soit par des menaces verbales ou de vaines promesses quand le grand blond était de bonne humeur, soit pas des tortures toutes plus barbares les unes que les autres ce qui nécessitait l'intervention du maître de potion lorsque Malfoy avait rendez-vous avec Voldemort qui devenait de plus en plus impatient.

Malfoy n'avait plus touché Hermione depuis leur « moment » hormis quelques vagues caresses qui jouaient le rôle de piqures de rappel afin qu'Hermione n'oublie pas qu'elle restait sa chose.

À chaque fois que Malfoy remontait des cachots, Hermione était morte d'inquiétude quant à l'état du loup-garou et d'appréhension quant à sa réponse face à l'insistance du Lord.

Remus lui-même ne lui laissait aucun répit. Chaque fois qu'Hermione lui rendait visite afin de le nourrir ou de le soigner, il tentait de l'approcher ce qui obligeait parfois Hermione à jouer au chat et à la souris jusqu'à ce que Remus déclare forfait et cesse de bouger.

Malheureusement, le lycan se montrait obstiné et tous les jours il revenait à la charge.

À chaque fois qu'elle le repoussait, Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer et tentait de retenir ses larmes avec plus ou moins de succès.

Lorsqu'elle perdait la bagarre, elle se précipitait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée.

Hermione passait le reste de son temps à récurer le manoir de fond en comble malgré la présence de Wikly.

Elle savait que l'elfe la surveillait et devait faire un rapport quotidien au maître des potions aussi s'efforçait elle de se montrer souriante et joviale face à la créature même si elle doutait que celle-ci soit dupe.

Lorsque les tâches ménagères étaient finies ou tout simplement interrompues par Wikly, elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque où elle se plongeait dans la lecture de livres sur la magie noire, caressant l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser ces connaissances ou de parvenir à en faire profiter ses amis. Voire même, qui sait, faire sortir Remus du manoir.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'endorme, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, un maximum à l'abri des regards et qu'elle se mette à rêver à la liberté.

Elle pensait alors à Harry, son ami, son frère de cœur, celui qu'elle avait juré de suivre jusqu'à la mort si cela lui permettait de supporter son fardeau et de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle sentait la main de Ron sur son épaule alors qu'elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux tous les Weasley, sa seconde famille, ceux qui l'avaient toujours considérée comme l'une d'entre eux malgré sa naissance.

Ron, son merveilleux ami Ron. Celui qui a occupé son cœur et ses pensées pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que l'amour qu'elle lui portait se voulait plus fraternel que romantique.

Elle voyait Ginny se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, lui transmettant force et courage jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'obscurcisse et que tout le monde disparaisse pour laisser place, dans son esprit, au corps froid et livide de Remus. Elle souhaitait mourir rien qu'à cette vue.

Avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle voyait Malfoy se pencher sur le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec un sourire satisfait.

Lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, il se léchait les lèvres avec envie et ses yeux aciers s'assombrissaient immanquablement.

Il s'approchait d'elle et laissait glisser ses mains sur son corps tandis qu'Hermione voyait avec horreur Remus revenir à la vie et tourner vers elle ses yeux ambre remplis de colère et de dégout.

Elle se mettait alors à hurler de toutes ses forces pour lui demander pardon et lui dire combien elle l'aimait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Doucement le lycan se relevait et elle entendait alors un rire froid résonner dans sa tête tandis que Voldemort s'approchait de Remus qui s'inclinait devant le Lord Noir.

Hermione se réveillait alors en pleurs, le cœur empli de culpabilité et de tristesse.

Le rêve était à peu près toujours le même. A chaque fois, elle voyait ses amis disparaitre et elle perdait Remus définitivement au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

XXX

Ces rêves récurrents la rendaient de plus en plus morose et déprimée. Elle en était venue à s'empêcher par tous les moyens de dormir.

C'est donc totalement épuisée qu'Hermione pénétra dans la cellule de Remus ce jour-là.

Le lycan resta silencieux le temps qu'Hermione prenne soin de quelques plaies tardant à cicatriser et, comme à son habitude, il tenta de retenir la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se releva pour partir.

Elle essaya d'esquiver mais à cause du manque de sommeil, elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

Elle lança un regard suppliant à Remus.

-Remus, s'il te plait, laisse-moi.

-Non répondit-il calmement

-J'ai du travail. Wikly m'attend tenta t'elle piteusement

-Wikly peut s'en sortir sans toi. Hermione regarde toi ! Tu es épuisée. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu m'évites, tu me parles et me regardes à peine. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

-Remus. S'il te plait supplia-t-elle encore alors qu'elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux

-Hermione… Ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, je veux seulement t'aider dit-il en essayant une larme qui coulait à présent sur la joue de la jeune fille

Hermione se laissa aller un instant sous ce toucher. Son cœur commença à s'emballer et elle retrouva ses esprits lorsque la culpabilité lui noua l'estomac.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Et même si tu le pouvais, je ne le mérite pas. Je… S'il te plait, crois-moi. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes loin de moi.

-Pourquoi ne mériterais tu pas mon aide ? Pourquoi dois-je rester loin de toi ? Hermione parles moi. Fais-moi confiance comme tu l'as fait par le passé.

-Remus… susurra t'elle, la gorge nouée sous l'émotion que lui procurait le souvenir de leurs échanges en face du feu au Square Grimmaud.

-Expliq…. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Hermione s'effondrer en pleurs devant lui.

Remus s'agenouilla alors et la prit dans ses bras, la maintenant fermement contre son torse alors qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à son étreinte.

Il la sentait trembler et entreprit de lui parler doucement, espérant parvenir à l'apaiser.

-Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui te terrifie comme ça mais il faut que tu saches une chose. Quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne pourra me convaincre de rester loin de toi. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je te le promets.

Remus sentit Hermione se détendre quelque peu. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

Cet instant fut suffisant au lycan pour apercevoir de la culpabilité dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

Il en fut plus que surpris et son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de son mal être.

Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui le tira de ses pensées.

-Remus

-Hum… oui ?

-Tu me promets de ne jamais me laisser ? demanda t'elle timidement

Délicatement Remus agrippa le menton d'Hermione et la força à relever la tête.

Lorsque leurs visages se firent face, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres douces d'Hermione avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je te le promets

Dans la sincérité de sa réponse, Hermione oublia tout et suivit son cœur.

Elle embrassa à son tour le lycan et y mit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait que lui et elle voulait lui dire, lui montrer.

Leur baiser se fit plus langoureux lorsque, emportés par leur élan, les deux corps se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol.

Faisant fi de tout ce qui les entourait, les deux amants se laissèrent gagner par leur passion.

Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, caressant, embrassant, mordillant chaque centimètre de peau disponible.

Aucun des deux ne voulait courir le risque de voir partir son compagnon aussi s'agrippaient ils l'un à l'autre. Ils voulaient se perdre ensemble et à jamais.

Ils avaient définitivement soif l'un de l'autre.

Hermione pouvait sentir le désir de Remus pour elle et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le lycan vint se placer entre ses cuisses, frottant ainsi son érection grandissante contre le pubis de la jeune fille.

Hermione cru mourir lorsqu'il se glissa en elle.

-Remus murmura t'elle

-Oh Hermione répondit-il, excité tant par la chaleur de la jeune fille que par son murmure.

Lentement, il se mit à se mouvoir en elle, espérant prolonger ce moment de félicité jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Submergé par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant et par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'être dans ses bras, Hermione ouvrit son cœur.

-Remus… Remus… Je t'aime tellement…

Remus sentit son cœur exploser en entendant cette déclaration tandis que son plaisir augmentait encore.

-Hermione susurra-t-il avant de s'emparer de son bouche avec douceur

-Remus

Tout ne fut plus que soupirs jusqu'à ce que les deux amants atteignent le septième ciel ensemble.

Ils restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre n'osant pas mettre fin à ce moment de pur bonheur.

Malheureusement, un bruit dans le couloir finit par ramener Hermione à la réalité et elle se mit à s'agiter. Elle se releva et se rhabilla précipitamment avant de se diriger vers la porte du cachot.

Avant de l'avoir atteint, elle fit demi-tour et embrassa tendrement le lycan puis se rua vers la sortie.

Remus, quant à lui, resta un long moment immobile à repenser au moment qu'ils venaient de passer et aux mots d'Hermione. Un sourire illumina son visage et ne le quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse irruption dans sa cellule quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

**Je répond direct à la review de MissCassy parce qu'elle pose une question intéressante: Quid de l'Ordre?**

**Et ben la réponse ne va pas vous aider beaucoup: On va y venir avec l'Ordre à un moment ou à un autre mais je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il va se passer sinon ça gache une partie de l'histoire :p**

**Et pour les amoureux, je vous fait un copier/coller de l'explication que j'ai fourni à MissCassy comme ça vous avez tous l'illustration de la profondeur de ma réflexion :p Si après ça vous estimez que ça reste magré tout trop tôt, hésitez pas à me le dire.**

_**Hermione est là depuis des mois. Elle a subit des tortures tant physiques que psychologiques  
Elle se retrouve là avec l'homme qu'elle aime, celui qui lui a toujours apporté du confort et de l'attention aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.  
Il a été son professeur, son ami.  
Il est son ancre et sa raison de vie (ou plus de survivre) au manoir Malfoy.  
Elle s'en veut tellement de s'être donnée à Malfoy alors qu'elle le hait. Et elle est là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il la réconforte et lui promet de toujours être à ses côtés quoiqu'il se passe ou se soit passé. Elle veut y croire, elle veut oublier l'espace d'un instant ce qu'elle à fait et croire sincèrement que Remus pourra tout lui pardonner.  
Alors elle se laisse aller et se donne entièrement à lui.**_

Du côté de Remus, je ne développe pas autant ses sentiments mais pour moi Remus n'est pas un profiteur. c'est un être bon et sincère. Il l'aime et pense réellement que, quoiqu'elle ait fait, il lui pardonnera.  
Il est prisonnier d'un manoir, à la merci de mangemorts. Voldemort le presse de le rejoindre. Mais la seule chose qui compte pour lui c'est elle. Il sera toujours là pour elle et il le pense vraiment. Il serait pret à aller jusq'au bout du monde pour elle. Et c'est sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il l'aime infiniment.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Tentative avortée

**Oula j'ai une big review à laquelle je vais me faire un devoir de répondre :p J'imagine que ça en éclairera plus d'un sur ma façon de réfléchir lorsque j'ai écris cette histoire.**

**Mais avant merci à ****Zabrina****, contente que ça te plaise**

**Ensuite THE review de ****Vlad**

**_Pour commencer, désolé pour le manque de réponse au dernier chapitre, pas de réseau pendant dix jours :(_**: t'es tout pardonné

_**Tu me vois ravi qu'on évite le SR/HG. Pour ma part, je n'y arrive vraiment pas avec ce couple:**_perso j'adore. Ca a un côté très romantique :p

_**Sinon, la chose que je ne saisis pas, enfin pas totalement, c'est pour quoi Hermione n'explique pas à Remus, que Lucius "ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ses affaires". Ca éviterait de le laisser dans le trouble, allègerait peut être la culpabilité de Hermione, et éviterait des épisodes comme celui-ci, aux conséquences, je suppose, assez lourdes (gniark, gniark, je suis sadique, j'attends ça avec**__**impatience.)**_: Effectivement, je ne le cache pas, ça va se payer :p Ensuite, en toute franchise, je t'avoue que ça ne m'est jamais, au grand jamais, venu à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse tout simplement lui dire que Lucius ne voulait pas que Remus l'approche. Dans ma tête, Hermione ne dit rien à Remus parce qu'elle ressent du dégout et de la honte pour ce qu'elle a fait et subi. Elle ne veut pas que Remus lui demande pourquoi Lucius la considère comme sienne. De plus, quand bien même Remus ne la considèrerait pas comme un monstre (ce dont elle doute), elle craint qu'il ne s'inquiète pour elle et elle estime qu'elle ne mérite absolument pas que Remus s'en fasse pour elle, voir même qu'il mette sa vie en danger pour elle. Tu me diras "pourquoi s'est elle l'aissée allée dans ses bras alors" ben, je renvoie à l'explication donnée au chapitre précédant: elle a "craqué". Elle a mis de côté tout ce qu'elle a vécu pour profiter un moment du bien-être ce qui lui était offert.

_**Sinon, autant je trouve très bien amené l'évolution de la relation entre Remus et Hermione, je ne comprends toujours pas son abandon dans les bras de Lucius (pourra-tu éclairer ma lanterne, s'il te plait ? :) )**_: Là c'est assez recherché et c'est mon côté torturé qui a du faire surface :p Toujours dans ma petite tête aux trois neurones, Hermione était en colère et à bout qu'elle a laisser ressortir toute la tension, toute sa haine, toute sa passion dans une étreinte purement sexuelle. Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour, loin de là. Disons que c'était une façon pour elle de se battre. Ca n'a pas été doux (mais je ne suis pas assez douée pour décrire une scène de violence extrème donc c'est resté soft, peut être un peu trop. Peut être aurais je du imaginer un mini combat entre eux pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre mais, très franchement, qui imagine que Malfoy laisserait le pouvoir à qui que ce soit?). Il est claire pour moi qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de se jeter dans les bras de Lucius (ok elle s'est "offerte" de nombreuses fois suite au chantage qu'il lui a fait mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec cette fois là). Si elle avait pu elle l'aurait sans doute plus volontier attaché à un mur et pris pour un punching ball.

_**En parlant de Lucius, je dois dire que je m'attendais à voir son évolution après cette fameuse séance avec Hermione. Mais au final, on en sait que très peu. Je veux dire, il ne la touche plus, soit, mais il n'insite pas non plus, tu évoques juste quelques attouchements ponctuels, et regards lubriques. A coté du Lucius très présent, insistant, et manipulateur des premiers chapitres, je trouve qu'on perd un peu. Mais peut être est-ce le but.**_: J'ai effectivement délaissé Lucius pour pouvoir donner plus de place au couple HG/RL. Je devais également pouvoir caser SR. A côté de ça, j'avais dans l'idée que Malfoy ne voulait absolument pas gâcher le moment passé avec Hermione. D'un côté, ça lui donne un moyen de pression sur elle puisque lors de leur dernier "rapport", Hermione avait été très participative. D'un autre, il reste malgré tout assez sadique car il lui montre qu'elle est sa propriété et qu'elle n'est même pas libre de son propre corps (puisque personne n'a le droit de la toucher autre que lui et qu'il le fait quand il veut même). Il l'a totalement à sa merci et il pense qu'elle ne fera rien qui pourrait mettre Remus en danger, ou le pousser à tout dire au dit Remus. On a bien vu au chapitre précédant qu'il avait tort de penser ça. Comme dis plus haut, il ne va pas laisser passer ça.

_**Rogue est aussi intéressant, mais je trouve qu'Hermione se fie un peu facilement à**_** lui.**: Ca doit être mon côté "Fan de Sev" qui fait ça, excuses moi :p Dès le début de l'histoire on voit que Hermione se pose des questions sur le professeur mais qu'elle a tendance à lui faire confiance (tout comme Dumbledore). Je n'en ai pas fait des amis. Je le vois comme un protecteur, sans pour autant en faire un nounours auquel Hermione s'agripperait au moindre ennui. Quant à Hermione, je crois que tout ce qu'elle a subi l'a poussée à baisser le peu de barrière qu'elle pouvait avoir face à son professeur. Il a pris soin d'elle et il lui procure une présence bienveillante dans le monde noir des Mangemorts.

_**Voilà, dans l'attente de ton prochain, chapitre,:**_Ben le voilà. J'espère que mes réponses t'ont éclairé. Peut être que les prochains chapitres t'auraient d'eux-mêmes procuré quelques réponses mais c'est plus simple comme ça j'imagine :p N'hésites pas si t'as d'autres remarques, questions, ou suggestions :)

**Voilà une bonne chose de faite. J'arrête ici le blabla sinon ça sera encore plus long que mon chapitre lol**

**Merci à Indocile comme d'hab et aux lecteurs, followers, favoriteurs (faudra que je demande de l'insérer dans le dictionnaire celui-là)**

**Bonne lecture (accrochez vous parce que c'est une peu spécial et si z'êtes pas "aware" ça risque d'être un peu embrouillé)**

* * *

**_Pour la bonne compréhension de ce chapitre, sachez que ce qui est entre «. » correspond à ce que lui dicte sa tête, ce qui est entre *.* correspond à ce que lui dicte son cœur. Ça n'a pas forcément de sens dans l'immédiat mais j'espère qu'en lisant ça vous semblera un peu plus clair._**

**[Début Flashback]**

_Malfoy était furieux. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas trouvé Hermione cet après-midi-là, il avait immédiatement comprit qu'elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans les cachots. Il était alors descendu très discrètement espérant surprendre le couple. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Alors qu'il approchait de la porte, il avait surpris des gémissements et il avait distinctement entendu la déclaration d'amour de la jeune fille._

_Elle n'avait pas tenu compte de ses avertissements et pire, elle s'était donnée corps et âme à un sale cabot plutôt qu'à lui, le beau et puissant Malfoy. L'aristocrate n'était pas devenu un amoureux des Sang de Bourbes, loin de là mais il devait reconnaître qu'aucune autre femme n'avait pu lui offrir une relation charnelle aussi extraordinaire et intense que celle qu'il avait vécue avec la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui ce fameux soir._

_« Si elle n'est pas à moi, elle ne sera à personne »_

_Il débarqua donc, quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre d'Hermione hors de lui. A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte qu'il enchaina les doloris sur la jeune fille._

_- Je vous avais prévenue de vous tenir à distance de lui !_

_Alors qu'Hermione était encore tremblante sur le sol, Malfoy lui empoigna violement les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction en voyant la peur qu'il lui inspirait à ce moment. Son œil fut soudainement attiré par le tressaillement de la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille. Elle était rouge et gonflée après qu'Hermione l'ai mordue avec force afin de retenir ses cris._

_Le grand blond considéra un instant ce morceau de chair tendre et ne put résister à l'envie de la mordre. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille et l'embrassa sauvagement, forçant le passage de ses dents pour aller explorer sa bouche. Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large. _

_Son instinct de préservation la pressait de réagir positivement au comportement de l'homme, de répondre à son baiser et de lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait afin de le calmer. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre d'abord timidement et puis, progressivement, avec plus d'assurance._

**_*NON ! ASSEZ ! Veux-tu vraiment continuer à donner ton corps à cet infâme salaud alors que tu aimes Remus ?*_**

_Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son estomac se tordre lorsque l'instinct de survie revint à la charge._

_« Laisses toi aller ! C'est pour la bonne cause. Cette fois n'est pas différente des autres fois où tu t'es donnée à lui. Si tu arrives à satisfaire Malfoy il ne sera sans doute pas trop méchant avec Remus »_

_Mais son cœur ne semblait pas décider à laisser tomber._

**_*Il n'arrêtera jamais de te faire souffrir et trouvera toujours un moyen de se venger de ceci sur Remus. Un Malfoy ne pardonne pas facilement, pour autant qu'il puisse pardonner. Il faut que tu mettes fin à tout ça !*_**

_« Stupide courage Griffondor. Elle va se faire tuer et empêchera alors Mafloy de faire du mal à Remus. Qui empêchera Voldemort de l'enrôler de force, ou pire, de le tuer ? »_

**_* Ecoutes ton cœur Hermione. Tu ne peux pas continuer à subir tout ça. Ton corps ne devrait appartenir qu'à celui que tu aimes. Malfoy ne te tuera pas et même s'il le fait, Remus ne passera jamais de leur côté. Tu es à bout Hermione. Mets fin à tout ça. Pour toi et pour Remus*_**

_- Pour Remus murmura-t-elle_

_- Que dites-vous ? demanda le blond en s'écartant du cou d'Hermione qu'il était occupé à mordiller._

_Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione repoussa le blond avec toute la force dont elle était capable, le prenant par surprise._

_- Assez ! Je ne veux plus que vous me touchiez !_

_Malfoy ricana et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. En deux pas, il fut près d'elle et lui encercla le cou d'une main pendant que l'autre agrippait fermement une fesse._

_- Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-elle._

_- Empêchez-moi, se moqua t'il._

_Hermione se débattit avec toute l'énergie du désespoir alors que Malfoy faisait glisser sa main entre ses cuisses jusqu'à son intimité. Retenant ses larmes de colère et de dégout, Hermione tenta de trouver un moyen de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme. Elle le griffa sur chaque portion de peau disponible et récolta une gifle._

_Elle essaya alors de le mordre jusqu'au sang mais le seul effet obtenu fut que Malfoy, échauffé par la bataille, décida de la bâillonner et de lui attacher les mains au-dessus de la tête tant qu'il la couchait sur le lit._

_Dans une dernière tentative Hermione se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans tous les sens, priant pour que l'un d'entre eux atteigne le blond. Elle eut, cette fois, plus de succès puisqu'elle donna un violent coup de pied dans les bourses du grand blond qui bascula sur le côté sous le choc, libérant un passage pour la jeune fille._

_-Sale garce ! Fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit tandis qu'elle se précipitait sur la porte. _

_Elle crut un instant que celle-ci était verrouillée mais après de multiples tentatives, la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Hermione pour décider de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se précipita vers les cachots avec la ferme intention de libérer son amour. Peu importe qu'elle ne puisse pas transplaner dans le manoir. Peu importe qu'elle soit obligée de trainer Remus hors de sa cellule. Elle ne le laisserait pas pourrir une minute de plus là-bas._

**[Fin Flashback]**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule, le lycan, surpris, se redressa et dévisagea un instant la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements en partie défaits, les mains attachées et un bandeau autour du cou. Elle avait les joues rougies et le souffle court. Remus resta stupéfait devant le spectacle et ne réagit que lorsqu'Hermione se précipita vers lui.

- Hermione que ? Commença-t-il

- Plus tard Remus ! Il faut que nous sortions d'ici. Viens.

- Quoi ? Comment ? L'Ordre ?

- Non l'Ordre n'est pas là. Je suis seule et je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il incrédule.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui agripper le bras et de le tirer vers la sortie.

- Hermione attend. Je ne peux pas sortir !

- Remus on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir d'ici !

Mais le lycan ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Pars Hermione. Sauves toi ! lui ordonnât-il.

Stupéfaite, Hermine s'arrêta et lui dévisagea.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Remus, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi.

- Hermione…. Je ne peux pas. Laisse-moi répondit-il avec conviction.

- Mais si tu peux ! répliqua-t-elle avec colère en recommençant à le tirer vers la sortie.

Remus agrippa alors Hermione et la secoua légèrement.

- Hermione STOP ! Je te dis que je ne peux pas partir avec toi.

La peur et la colère eurent raison des nerfs d'Hermione qui se mit à hurler.

- MAIS POURQUOI ? TU PREFERES DEVENIR MANGEMORT ?

- NON MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS TE TUER APRES QUE TU AIES PRIS TANT DE RISQUES POUR ME LIBERER hurla-t-il à son tour.

- Me… tuer ? demande elle totalement incrédule

- Hermione… C'est la pleine lune ce soir répondit-il tristement

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait plus du tout pensé à cela. Si elle le faisait sortir maintenant il y avait peu de chance qu'ils aient le temps de se réfugier quelque part avec sa transformation. Une fois transformé, plus rien ne pourrait retenir Remus de l'attaquer, pas même le collier qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. Certes elle ne deviendrait pas un loup-garou mais cela ne lui assurait pas pour autant de survivre à ses blessures.

« Sauf si je tiens assez longtemps pour que Remus reprenne sa forme humaine et ne m'emmène me faire soigner »

- Tant pis. Je suis prête à prendre le risque déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

- Moi pas ! répondit calmement le lycan en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille.

La porte s'ouvrit violement alors que Remus se penchait sur les lèvres d'Hermione et le lycan se trouva projeté contre un mur.

- REMUS ! cria Hermione avant de sentir une main agripper son bras.

Un instant plus tard, elle se retrouva dans les bras du grand blond qui l'embrassa durement tout en la maintenant fermement contre son torse. Lorsque Malfoy eut fini, il la retourna et la pressa contre lui avant de se pencher sur son cou.

Remus mit un moment à se remettre de sa rencontre avec le mur et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Hermione immobile face à lui, le visage terrifié tandis que Malfoy dans les bras duquel elle était laissait ses mains parcourir son corps. Trop inquiète pour Remus, Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite aux attouchements du grand blond.

Ce n'est que lorsque le lycan se réveilla et la fixa avec incompréhension et tristesse qu'elle réagit et essaya de s'écarter de son agresseur. Voyant les efforts d'Hermione, Remus se redressa et essaya d'intervenir mais il se retrouva bien vite pris pour cible par Malfoy qui pointait sur lui sa baguette.

- Tututu. Assis le cabot !

- Laisse la Malfoy ! Ordonna le lycan

- Pourquoi la laisserais-je ? Elle est à moi et elle aime ce que je lui fais répondit le blond avec assurance

- Hermione n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à toi. Et elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier tant que ça ce que tu lui fais

- C'est parce qu'elle ne prend du plaisir qu'après que je t'ai torturé. D'ailleurs... ENDOLORIS !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Hermione en se débattant

Hermione aurai voulu se jeter sur Remus pour le protéger mais Malfoy la tenait toujours fermement.

- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait arrêtez ! supplia-t-elle en vain.

Les cris de Remus commençaient à la rendre folle. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Elle se jeta alors sur Malfoy qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris. Au contraire, il profita de l'assaut pour agripper les fesses de la jeune fille et la plaquer contre un mur avant de l'embrasser brutalement et de se frotter à elle lascivement sentant le regard du lycan sur lui.

- Lai… Laisse là Malfoy murmura-t-il à bout de force avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Insupportable décision

**Non non je ne vous ai pas oublié. Voici le chapitre suivant :)**

**Et comme d'habitude, je commence par les Rar**

**MissCassy****: T'en fais pas, c'est déjà bien gentil de laiser une petite review. J'espère que ce n'est pas mon chapitre qui t'as mise de mauvaise humeur :p**

**Vlad****: je répond à ta dernière question **_Juste une dernière question, remontant au premiers chapitres : Lucius négocie la soumission d'Hermione contre la vie de Remus. Celle-ci accepte. Puis se retracte, refusant de se donner à lui. A la place de Malefoy, je me sentirais flouer, et si ça ne le dérange pas de la violer, pourquoi avoir au préalable besoin de son consentement ? Elle a brisé le contrat, mais lui tient sa part? Pourra-tu éclairer ma lanterne sur ce sujet :)_ **Pour moi, il est plus jouissif pour Malfoy de faire en sorte qu'Hermione se donne volontairement que de la violer. Si elle se donne, l'impact psychologique sur Hermione est plus important car elle ressentira forcément une profonde culpabilité (ce qui est le cas). Mais Hermione ne serait pas une brave Gryffondor si elle se laissait abattre si facilement donc elle a réchigné à se laisser faire au début. A côté de ça, Malfoy a surtout manipulé Hermione parce que, en fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de tuer Remus tant que Voldemort espérait en faire l'un des siens. Et enfin, même si Malfoy avait eu la possibilité de le faire et qu'il ne l'ai pas fait parce qu'il s'y était engagé et qu'un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole, on ne peut pas dire que la vie de Remus soit toute rose.**

**Voilà j'espère que ça t'éclaire un peu.**

**Sinon merci à Indocile comme toujours (la pauvre je l'ai forcée à bosser). Heureusement que t'es là**

* * *

Prise de panique en voyant son ami évanouit, Hermione se débattit de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau la bouche du grand blond s'écraser sur la sienne, elle mordit sévèrement la lèvre de l'homme qui, surprit, la relâcha.

Hermione parvint tant bien que mal à trouver un semblant d'équilibre alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol et en profita pour se jeter sur le corps du lycan. Remis de sa surprise et pris d'un élan de fureur, Malfoy agrippa brutalement le bras d'Hermione et la releva avant de la jeter violement contre un mur. Celle-ci, en partie sonnée par le choc, ne vit pas l'homme sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers elle. Par contre, elle l'entendit hurler un « Endoloris » avant de sentir la douleur parcourir chacun de ses membres.

Ce n'était pas le premier Doloris qu'elle subissait, mais Hermione réalisa que celui-ci était plus violent, plus douloureux que tous les autres et l'espace d'un instant elle pensa qu'enfin Malfoy allait se débarrasser d'elle et la tuer. Elle sentait son corps brûler, ses muscles se contracter et les membres se tordent tandis qu'elle hurlait à pleins poumons. Alors qu'elle pensait vivre ses derniers instants, le sort cessa, son corps redevint immobile et ses cris se transformèrent en gémissements.

La douleur quant à elle ne la quitta pas, aussi ne put elle s'empêcher de hurler de nouveau lorsque Malfoy lui empoigna les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever et à le suivre dans une pièce adjacente qu'elle reconnut dès qu'elle aperçut la glace sans tain. Une fois libérée de la poigne de Malfoy, Hermione s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui et alla s'abriter dans un coin de la pièce.

Refusant de faire face à Malfoy, mais craignant d'autres gestes déplacés ou violents de la part du grand blond, Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol et enveloppa ses genoux de ses bras, enfouissant son visage avant que Malfoy n'aperçoive les larmes inondant ses joues.

- Je vous avais prévenue Sang de Bourbe et je pensais m'être bien fait comprendre, mais il semble que personne ne puisse satisfaire la trainée que vous êtes. Ainsi vous vous êtes amourachée d'un loup-garou... D'une bête. Quel manque de goût. Sans doute ne peut-on rien attendre de mieux d'une petite vermine dans votre genre. Vous me dégoutez ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous attirer chez cette… bête ?

Surprise, Hermione leva son visage larmoyant vers Malfoy qui faisait à présent les cent pas devant elle. Son visage était rouge de colère et son front froncé laissait à penser qu'il cherchait vraiment à trouver la réponse à sa question.

- Vous me dégoutez ! Il est hors de question que je vous garde plus longtemps.

Loin de lui déplaire, cette idée procura un profond soulagement à Hermione. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione cru, naïvement, que Malfoy la libérerait. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et se vit dans le jardin du Terrier agrippée au cou du lycanthrope et lui susurrant à l'oreille à quel point elle l'aime. Malheureusement, comme semblant deviner ses pensées, Malfoy la ramena bien vite sur terre.

-Ne m'étant plus d'aucune utilité, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je vais devoir me séparer de vous, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Bien que je vois difficilement qui pourrait encore bien vouloir de vous après être passée entre les mains d'un loup-garou puant. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même vous trouvera d'une quelconque utilité. Peut-être, dans un élan de magnanimité, devrais-je vous tuer afin de vous éviter les souffrances qu'il ne manquera pas de vous infliger avant d'en avoir fini avec vous ?

Malfoy se tenait à présent accroupi face à une Hermione terrifiée.

- Prenez ça comme une récompense suite aux merveilleux moments que vous m'avez offert, dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune fille délicatement.

Le grand blond resta un instant dans cette position, dévisageant Hermione qui, de son côté, n'osait plus ni bouger, ni respirer. Lorsqu' Hermione laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait jusque-là Malfoy sorti de la transe dans laquelle il semblait être plongé. Il se redressa et repris bien vite son visage froid et impasse de grand aristocrate avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le fait est, Granger, que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous garder à mon service. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de me débarrasser de vous quelle que soit la manière. Mais avant cela vous allez me rendre un dernier service.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Sang de Bourbe ? demanda Malfoy, plus surpris qu'énervé.

- Vous ! Vous m'annoncer que j'ai le choix entre être torturé et tué par un Mangemort ou être torturée puis tuée par Voldemort à moins d'accepter votre offre de me tuer de votre main sans torture préalable, abstraction faite, bien entendu, des nombreux mois que j'ai déjà passé sous votre joug. En bref, quoique je décide, je vais mourir ce qui, j'en conviens, est loin d'être drôle. Ce qui l'est par contre c'est le toupet dont vous faite preuve en osant encore me demander un service. Vous êtes ridicule ! Je vais MOURIR, alors vous pouvez aller vous faire voir vous et votre service.

Hermione se dressait à présent devant le grand blond. La colère avait pris le pas sur la peur et son tempérament de Gryffondor était de retour.

- Ah et avant que j'oublie, je préfère encore être la chienne de l'un de vos « amis » que de vous laisser le plaisir de me tuer !

Devant l'absence de réaction de Malfoy, l'assurance d'Hermione commença à retomber et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Elle pensa immédiatement à l'orgie à laquelle elle avait dû participer et aux hommes qui s'étaient défoulés sur son corps. Elle réalisa rapidement que Malfoy avait été, de loin, le plus « doux » de tous et elle se dit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepter l'offre du grand blond.

Horrifiée par cette pensée, Hermione remua la tête et tenta de paraitre le plus sure d'elle possible, ne souhaitant pas laisser à Malfoy l'occasion de deviner ses doutes.

Celui-ci s'était, entre temps, rapproché d'elle discrètement et la toisait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

- Je n'ai pas dû me faire bien comprendre. Je ne vous demande pas de me rendre un service. Je vous l'ordonne !

Hermione se remit à rire.

- Ça ne change rien. Que je vous obéisse ou non je mourrai.

- Effectivement, ça ne change rien pour vous. Par contre ça fera une différence pour LUI, dit-il en pointant du doigt le lycan qui avait repris connaissance.

Remus tournait comme un lion en cage, il avait le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et une chaleur intense d'empara de son corps. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle se rendit alors compte que jamais elle n'aurait d'avenir à ses côtés. Elle allait mourir, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle ne sentirait plus jamais ses lèvres douces, son odeur enivrante, ses mains si tendres, son torse si chaud… Elle savait que si elle s'était tenue à distance de lui, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation et lui non plus, mais se sachant condamnée, elle sentit les remords la quitter. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu connaitre l'étreinte tendre et passionnée du lycan. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent c'est qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il vive une belle et longue vie, qu'il soit heureux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Hermione sans quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait du regard.

- C'est simple. La patience du Seigneur des Ténèbres est à bout et il souhaite une réponse d'ici 10 jours maximum. Vous allez vous le convaincre de se joindre à nous.

- QUOI ? Vous êtes fou ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Il n'acceptera jamais. Il préfèrera mourir.

- Oh, mais il mourra, mais pas avant d'avoir subi les pires tortures possibles. Et, avant que votre tempérament de Gryffondor insolente et obstinée ne refasse surface, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Malfoy saisit Hermione par le bras et la tira vers la cellule dans laquelle elle avait passé les premières semaines de sa captivité. Lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, Hermione s'arrêta horrifié. Devant elle se trouvait une dizaine d'enfants âgés, en moyenne d ans, complètement terrifiés. Ils étaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres et n'osaient pas bouger d'un pouce. La plupart avaient la tête baissée, mais Hermione pouvait voir les larmes couler sur leurs joues Bien que discrets, les gémissements et lamentations de ces enfants raisonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle

- Ce sont des sales marmots au Sang de Bourbe, capturés pendant les raids et dont les parents ont été tués.

- Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?

- Les tuer bien entendu, dit calmement le grand blond.

- MAIS CE NE SONT QUE DES ENFANTS ! Hurla Hermione indignée, faisant sursauter les enfants qui se mirent à pleurer de plus belle.

- De la vermine, rien de plus, répondit Malfoy avec dédain

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

- Parce que leur mort, tout comme la vôtre, dépend du choix que vous allez faire.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est simple. Soit vous décidez de convaincre votre ami de rejoindre nos rangs et je veillerai à ce que ces sales rats aient une mort rapide et paisible, soit vous refusez et je les sers comme hors-d'œuvre au grand méchant loup.

Alors qu'Hermione dévisageait Malfoy d'un air horrifié, sachant pertinemment que Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à livrer ces enfants en pâture au lycan [Note de la correctrice après une faute de frappe de l'auteur : Je veux bien qu'elle aime Remus, mais lui faire une parure d'enfants c'est glauque non ? :p oui je sais le « r » et le « t » sont côte à côte, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…], elle entendit une plainte, pas plus forte qu'un murmure et cela lui retourna l'estomac

- Je veux voir ma maman.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres rien qu'à l'idée du sort qui attendait ces enfants s'ils se retrouvaient face à Remus, Hermione se précipita hors de la cellule pour vomir sa bile. Après s'être essayée d'un revers de la main, Hermione se redressa, grimaçant sous la brulure présente dans son œsophage et le goût atroce qui emplissait sa bouche et demanda faiblement à l'homme qui se dressait à ses côtés :

- Comment puis-je savoir qu'une fois que vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez de moi, vous ne les livrerez pas en pâtures à vos « amis » lors de l'une de vos sauteries ?

- Parce qu'à part Greyback, aucun Mangemort ne s'est jamais intéressé aux enfants et que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres lui-même répugne à les utiliser. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment résistants aux tortures pour amuser qui que ce soit et enfin, parce que j'ai dit que je le ferais et que les Malfoy n'ont qu'une parole.

- Je suis donc condamnée à vous faire confiance. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'en arriverais là…

- Dois-je en déduire que vous choisissez de m'aider ?

Hermione pris le temps de la réflexion.

_« Ces enfants n'ont aucune chance face à un loup-garou de cette taille. Ils ne survivront pas aux attaques et même si c'était le cas, comment pourrais-je leur souhaiter une vie pareille. Quand je vois tout ce qu'a subit Remus. Et Remus. Lui non plus ne voudrait pas courir le risque de transformer des enfants innocents en bêtes. Même si je ne le considère pas comme un monstre, je sais que c'est ainsi qu'il se voit et qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de condamner des enfants à vivre cette vie. A côté de ça, qu'il les transforme ou qu'il les tue, Remus risque de ne jamais se le pardonner. Si je peux lui éviter au moins ce fardeau-là, il faut que je le fasse. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je fasse ce que Malfoy attend de moi. Remus va me haïr, mais au moins il vivra. Il surmontera sa haine plus facilement que la culpabilité »_

- Oui, bien que je ne considère pas cela comme un choix, j'accepte de vous aider à convaincre Remus de rejoindre vos rangs.

* * *

**Le chapitre 24 va arriver avec peu de retard désolée :s**


	24. Chapitre 24 – Ombrageuse trahison

**Hello**

**Excusez mon retard. Je voulais juste être sûre de publier quelque chose de correcte :)**

**Les Rar:**

**MissCassy****: Désolée de te décevoir mais je suis partir pour quelque chose d'un peu plus dramatique :p**

**Merci à Indo qui, malgré son emploi du temps chargé (cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, croisez juste els doigts pour elle), a trouvé le temps de corriger les prochains chapitres :) Bises M'Dame. Je pense fort à toi**

* * *

_Hermione se sentait mal. Tout autour d'elle était sombre, froid et silencieux. Petit à petit les contours d'une pièce commencèrent à apparaitre. Cette pièce lui semblait vaguement familière, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où elle se situait et dans quelles circonstances elle s'y était trouvée. Elle commença à arpenter la pièce à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre dans son dos, la faisant sursauter._

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un loup-garou. Elle resta immobile et plongea son regard dans celui de la bête et son cœur se mit à battre à tout allure. Ce regard… Elle aurait pu le reconnaitre entre milles et pourtant, il semblait infiniment plus triste et en colère que ce qu'elle avait connu toutes ces années. Même après la mort de son meilleur ami, qui l'avait si infiniment ébranlé, il n'avait pas eu le regard qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Doucement elle amena sa main au niveau du museau du loup et commença à le caresser._

_« Rémus » susurra t'elle_

_Le loup-garou gémit faiblement avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Hermione fixa un instant, immobile, la porte par laquelle elle avait vu disparaitre celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur. Une partie d'elle lui disait de rester là et d'attendre, de ne surtout pas suivre le loup-garou car ce qu'elle verrait ne lui plairait pas. L'autre partie, au contraire, la pressait de le rejoindre. Elle avait l'impression que le laisser partir loin d'elle reviendrait à le perdre une seconde fois._

_« Une seconde fois ? »_

_Hermione avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié un élément essentiel. Elle savait qu'elle aimait le loup-garou de tout son être, qu'elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour lui, mais malgré cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de quelque chose. Son esprit était embrouillé. Elle voulait être auprès de lui et pourtant elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Apeurée, esseulée, Hermione décida que, quoiqu'il se soit passé, la seule chose certaine dans sa tête et dans son cœur était les sentiments qu'elle avait à l'encontre du lycan. Elle décida de le suivre. _

_Une fois sortie de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Hermione longea les murs, parcourant un long couloir finissant par un escalier qu'elle monta. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans une vaste pièce qui lui semblait tout aussi familière que la précédente sans pour autant parvenir à la situer avec plus de succès._

_Hermione commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et un profond mal-être s'empara de son corps. Elle aperçut un rai de lumière s'échapper par une porte entre-ouverte et s'en approcha, percevant un peu plus, à chaque pas, des murmures s'échappant la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'embrasure de la porte, elle se figea en entendant la voix de son ennemi juré._

_- Ah Lucius, je vois que tu as bien pris soin de notre invité._

_- Oui Maitre._

_- Quel dommage que tu aies perdu ton jouet Lucius._

_- Il n'avait que trop servi, Maître._

_- Je n'en doute pas. La réputation des Malfoy en matière de femmes n'est plus à faire._

_Hermione entendit un bruit de tissu suivi de pas et devina que Voldemort avait quitté sa place et se baladait maintenant parmi ses adeptes._

_- Comme vous le savez tous, Greyback a rencontré quelques problèmes avec un groupe de Moldus. Bien qu'il soit incompréhensible pour moi qu'un groupe de cafards insignifiant ait réussi à mettre à bas un si farouche adversaire, le fait est que Greyback n'a pas survécu aux nombreuses blessures qui lui ont été occasionnées. Néanmoins, sa mort aura été vengée dignement grâce à vous mes fidèles Mangemorts._

_Quelques applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle avant que la voix sifflante du Lord ne les fasse cesser._

_- Les loups garous sont des combattants bestiaux et sans pitié et formeront des alliés de taille contre le défenseur des Sang de Bourbes, Harry Potter. La présence de nos amis lycans sera un coup dur pour l'Ordre et sera d'autant plus douloureux pour eux que le nouveau chef de meute est un ancien membre. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit de Monsieur Remus Lupin ici présent qui a accepté de rejoindre nos rangs._

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Hermione en se réveillant en sursaut.

Hermione avait mal au crâne.

« _Mangemorts…. Ordre ….Remus Lupin »_

Ces quatre mots résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore. Elle ne voyait, n'entendait, ne sentait rien. Elle était comme dans un état second, aussi ne prêta-t-elle aucune attention au lieu où elle se trouvait, aux gens qui l'entouraient, à la main qui l'examina. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on glissait le goulot d'un flacon dans sa bouche et elle avala machinalement avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

XXX

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla la seconde fois, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans le noir. Inquiète et un peu perdue, Hermione ne bougea pas et tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui lui permettrait de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne perçut que le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais tout son corps était douloureux et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Vaincue par son propre corps, Hermione déclara forfait, laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur son oreiller et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Petit à petit, des images, des voix, des sensations lui revinrent en mémoire. Hermione eut l'impression de plonger dans une pensine. Une fois le brouillard dissipé, elle revécut, impuissante, ses deniers souvenirs.

**[Début Flashback]**

_Hermione pénétra dans la cellule où le lycan faisait les cents pas. Lorsqu'il la vit, celui-ci se précipita sur elle et la pris dans ses bras._

_- Merlin merci, tu n'as rien Hermione._

_Hermione se laissa aller savourant ce qu'elle savait être la dernière étreinte qu'elle partagerait avec le loup-garou. Elle se concentra sur les sensations de ce torse chaud, de ces bras musclés, de ces mains tendres et caressantes. Elle entendit un léger toussotement provenant du grand blond. Hermione sut alors que tout était fini. _

_Elle respira discrètement l'odeur de Remus et se recula rapidement afin de se libérer de la prise de Remus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Hermione réalisa alors que tout ce qui avait et aurait pu exister entre elle et le loup-garou disparaitrait ce soir par sa faute. Elle devait et allait volontairement tout détruire. Hermione se plongea dans le dernier rôle de sa vie et alla rejoindre Malfoy. Elle agrippa le cou de celui-ci avant de plonger sur ses lèvres._

_Le grand blond, bien que surprit, mais considérant que la sorcière devait agir dans un but précis se lança dans la bataille et laissa leurs deux langues se disputer jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à manquer. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers le lycan qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir à ce qu'il voyait. Elle laissa donc ses lèvres et ses mains parcourir le corps de l'aristocrate qui n'eut aucun mal à se laisser aller à faire de même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione laissa échapper quelques soupirs et se mis à murmurer le nom du grand blond que le lycan réagit._

_- HERMIONE ! L'interpela-t-il _

_« C'est maintenant que la partite commence réellement » pensa la jeune fille en sentant la colère dans la voix du loup-garou._

_- HERMIONE ! Cria-t-il de nouveau._

_Le grand blond s'immobilisa et Hermione pris une profonde respiration avant de faire face à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait devoir, à présent, faire souffrir._

_- Oui Remus, répondit-elle calmement._

_- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de te jeter dans les bras de Malfoy ? _

_- Oui et ?_

_- Mais…. C'est un Mangemort._

_- Quel scoop. Voyons Remus, n'as-tu rien de neuf à m'apprendre ? dit-elle sur un ton cassant._

_- Que ? Mais enfin Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu agis bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? _

_- Hummm. Dernièrement, beaucoup de bien, répondit elle avec un sourire narquois._

_Elle senti la main de Malfoy s'aventurer le long de son dos et descendre caresser ses fesses. Elle savait qu'il repensait à leur dernière nuit ensemble et elle se sentit nauséeuse en comprenant que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il en gardait également un très bon souvenir._

_Remus quant à lui ne tenait plus en place. Ses yeux étaient orageux et il semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre. Malgré tout, Hermione savait que la personne contre qui était dirigée toute cette fureur était Malfoy et non elle. Elle savait que les choses allaient être loin d'être faciles et sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que le meilleur moyen d'amener le loup-garou à la haïr serait d'utiliser toutes leurs conversations contre lui. Elle allait devoir utiliser ses pires craintes, ses plus grands regrets et ses blessures les plus profondes comme autant de coups de poignards pour ne plus laisser de lui qu'un être exsangue prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour survivre à la mort._

_- Ce n'est pas possible. Hermione, dis-moi que je rêve. Tu dois avoir subis un sortilège ou que sais-je, mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas toi. Dit-il d'un ton plaintif._

_Hermione se mit à rire. Un rire fort et froid, limite cruel. Hermione crut un instant qu'il sonnait faux, mais le lycan ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il paraissait réellement choquer de la voir rire._

_- Je dirais plutôt que je suis ENFIN moi. Depuis que je suis ici j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. La seule chose que les gens voient de moi c'est une « Miss je sais tout, amie du grand Harry Potter » une petite adolescente coincée dont la vie se résume à un tas de bouquins poussiéreux. Personne n'a jamais cherché à voir plus loin. Personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir quels étaient mes rêves et mes aspirations. Personne n'a prêté attention à la jeune femme que je suis devenue. Tout le monde ne garde de moi que l'image de la gamine aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents trop longues. _

_Hermione prit la main de Malfoy et pria intérieurement pour que celui-ci continue à jouer le jeu._

_- Lucius a été le premier et le seul à me traiter comme une femme. Il a pris soin de moi et malgré le fait que je ne sois pour lui qu'une Sang de Bourbe, il a su m'apporter plus d'attention et de considération que vous tous. _

_- C'EST FAUX ! J'ai toujours fait attention à toi et je pensais t'avoir montré à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce que j'ai fait si tu étais restée une gamine comme tu dis. Malfoy ne fait que se servir de toi pour assouvir ses besoins_

_- Tu n'as pas agis autrement que lui dans ce cas._

_- Que ? Quoi ?_

_- Je me suis donnée à toi. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Remus, mais l'as-tu seulement remarqué ? Tu as pris ton pied et puis plus rien. Tu n'as même pas daigné me retourner mes sentiments. J'en déduis donc que tu as profité de ma faiblesse. A moins que tu aies eu pitié de moi. Dans tous les cas tu me dégoutes. _

_Hermione avait dit tout ça d'une traite et n'avait pu se résoudre à soutenir le regard du lycan quand elle avait vu ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle savait qu'elle avait profondément blessé le loup-garou. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle ou avait profité d'elle. Ils avaient réellement fait l'amour. Ce fut doux et tendre et même s'il ne lui avait pas retourné ses sentiments par des paroles, elle avait ressenti tout son amour dans ses gestes. Malheureusement, Hermione ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Elle allait devoir aller jusqu'au bout et finir de creuser sa propre tombe._

_- Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal Hermione dit-il piteusement._

_« Voilà le dernier acte »_

_- Cesses donc de geindre tout le temps comme ça. Soit un homme pour une fois Remus. Tu ne cesses de pleurnicher sur tout. « Ouin, j'ai perdu mes amis » « Ouin je suis un loup-garou et personne ne m'aime » Secoues-toi un peu. Les gens te marchent sur les pieds et tu arrives encore à t'excuser. Tes amis sont morts et toi non et tu n'es pas foutu de faire quelque chose d'utile de ta vie. Tu veux que les gens te respectent et bien gagne leur respect. Seulement tu es trop lâche._

_- ASSEZ, hurla Remus plein de rage avant de s'écrouler sur le sol._

_Hermione releva la tête et aperçu la lune, ronde et pleine tandis que les hurlements accompagnant la transformation du loup-garou se répercutaient sur les murs de la cellule. Elle n'avait pas entendu Malfoy s'éclipser ni la clé tourner dans la serrure, l'enfermant impitoyablement avec le loup._

_« Baisser du rideau » fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione lorsque le loup-garou se jeta sur elle. _

**[Fin Flashback]**


	25. Chapitre 25 – Liberté falsifiée

**Et hop, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court que les précédants, je m'excuse.**

**Je commence à être à court... Faut que je m'y remette sinon vous risquez de devoir patienter un peu avant de savoir comment tout cela se fini :p Je promet de faire de gros efforts pour pas prendre trop de retard :)**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Indocile pour le temps consacré à la lecture et la correction de ce chapitre. Mais que ferais-je sans toi? **

**De même, un big merci à MissCassy pour sa fidélité et ses Reviews :p (merci à tous les autres aussi naturellement)**

* * *

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait à quelques pas de son lit. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un Mangemort venu pour la torturer ou la violer. Elle tenta de se calmer en se disant que jamais Malfoy, si tant est qu'elle soit encore dans son manoir, ne laisserait qui que ce soit l'approcher à part Wikly, exception faite de son ami le plus proche.

- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle avec soulagement en voyant justement l'homme auquel elle pensait.

- Miss Granger, la salua-t-il

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée ?

Hermione réfléchi un moment avant de répondre.

- Cet endroit me semble familier, mais je ne parviens pas à situer… Je ne suis plus au manoir n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Vous êtes au Square Grimmaurd.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand sous la surprise. En y faisait plus attention, elle reconnaissait en effet l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, mais fut d'autant plus stupéfaite qu'Harry avait toujours interdit à quiconque d'y pénétrer depuis la mort de son parrain.

Il fallut encore de longues minutes à Hermione pour faire le point sur la situation. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle avait milles questions auxquelles se joignaient tout un panel de sentiments et de craintes plus terrifiantes les uns que les autres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'informations au maître de potion car elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et, en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva entourée de plusieurs têtes rousses.

- Hermione. Alors les vacances étaient bonnes ? demanda Fred.

- T'as pris de belles couleurs. Le vert et le bleu te donnent bonne mine, surenchérit Georges faisant réaliser à Hermione qu'elle devait avoir une tête épouvantable ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

Les jumeaux avaient toujours eu le chic de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle sentit tout à coup son t-shirt la coller désagréablement et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Ginny était agrippée autour de sa taille et pleurait tout contre sa poitrine. Hermione passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux flamboyants de la rousse espérant lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort.

- Allons Ginny. Je vais bien, calme toi, dit-elle doucement.

- Oh Mione ! On s'est fait tant de soucis pour toi.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, Hermione entendit des sanglots venant de sa droite. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Madame Weasley pleurer dans les bras de son mari. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, celui-ci sourit à Hermione de façon compatissante. A côté de lui se trouvaient Bill et Fleur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit ventre rond qu'arborait la française.

- Félicitations dit-elle sincèrement.

Bill lui adressa un geste de la tête en remerciement avant de tourner la tête vers la porte. Hermione suivit son regard et vit ses amis, ses frères, et elle oublia un instant les mois passés au manoir. Elle se laissa gagner par une joie intense. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir et pleinement soulagée de les savoir en vie et en apparente bonne santé.

Les autres occupants de la chambre durent estimer que le trio avait besoin d'intimité car ils quittèrent tous la pièce non sans avoir préalablement embrassé Hermione et lui avoir répété à quel point ils étaient heureux de la voir de retour parmi eux. Même les jumeaux affichèrent un air sérieux en lui disant à quel point ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle et Bill, d'habitude assez distant, l'enlaça à la manière d'un frère ce qui toucha Hermione au plus profond de son être.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Hermione interpela l'ancien professeur de potions.

- Professeur

- Miss Granger

- Je … Pourriez-vous rester s'il vous plait ?

Ni Harry, ni Ron ne firent de commentaires sur cette demande bien qu'ils aient eut l'air aussi surpris que Rogue. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête vers le maitre de potion comme pour lui donner la permission de rester même si, se dit Hermione, tout le monde sait parfaitement que Severus Rogue n'a besoin de l'approbation de personne.

Rogue regarda un long moment la jeune fille, semblant réfléchir à la réaction à avoir.

Devait il accéder à sa demande et assister à une conversation privée incluant Potter, ce gamin insolent tout juste bon à courir après les problèmes et Weasley son idiot, mais néanmoins loyal ami. Il se doutait que les deux garçons ne manqueraient pas de questionner la jeune fille sur son séjour au manoir. Il savait que Weasley manquerait sûrement de tact et que Potter ne resterait pas calme très longtemps face aux explications de leur amie. Cette perspective l'ennuyait d'avance. Néanmoins, il ne put aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la jeune sorcière.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il simplement avant d'aller d'installer dans le coin le plus reculé de la chambre.

Hermione le regarda prendre place avant de reporter son attention sur les deux garçons. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes de joie et de soulagement et les enlaça tous les deux étroitement.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux.

- Tu nous as manqué aussi Mione répondit Ron tandis que Harry lui souriait faiblement.

Hermione savait que ses amis ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger sur ses longs mois de captivité et elle savait qu'elle devrait, tôt ou tard, tout leur expliquer, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle voulait sincèrement savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécus eux.

- Comment s'est passé votre chasse aux horcruxes ? Les avez-vous trouvés ?

- Oui nous les avons tous récupérés. Il ne nous manque plus que le serpent, répondit Ron avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai eu si peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, dit Hermione en essuyant les dernières larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

- On s 'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi aussi tu sais, dit Ron en lui serrant la main. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au manoir Hermione ? demanda-t-il timidement.]

Hermione tourna son regard vers son ancien professeur.

-Vous ne leur avez rien dit ? demanda t'elle, paniquée à l'idée de devoir se lancer dans des explications qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à donner.

Avant que l'homme ait eu le temps de répondre, Harry prit la parole.

- Il nous a prévenus que tu étais enfermée au manoir et que tu étais au service de Malfoy.

- Euh oui. C'est ça. Je devais m'occuper du manoir et de R… des prisonniers. Répondit-elle, refoulant de nouvelles larmes à la pensée de Remus.

- Tu t'occupais de Remus donc ! lui dit-il sur un ton accusateur.

- Oui. Je devais le nourrir et le soigner répondit elle alors que la douleur dans son cœur se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Harry se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir devant le comportement de son ami.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

« Est-ce qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait ? Le professeur Rogue lui a-t-il dit ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir ? Dans ce cas, il sait que je suis un monstre et un traire par-dessus le marché. C'est pour ça qu'il est en colère. Il sait ce que j'ai fait à Remus et il doit me haïr. Il n'a sans doute encore rien dit à Ron, sinon Ron ne serait même pas dans la pièce avec moi »

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, Hermione se mit à sangloter et parvint péniblement à articuler un « Je suis désolée » plein de désespoir à l'idée d'avoir perdu son ami. Le jeune homme s'arrêta immédiatement et se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione qui se retrouva complètement perdue.

- Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça, mais je te vengerai. Il le paiera, dit-il d'une traite avec rage

- Harry que… De qui tu parles ? De Malfoy ?

Harry se recula et plongea son regard émeraude et empli de tristesse et de colère dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille.

- Hermione. Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Je… Non… répondit elle piteusement.

- Remus a failli te tuer. C'est le professeur Rogue qui t'a ramené. Lorsque tu es arrivée ici tu étais très mal en point, tu respirais à peine.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Hermione. Remus a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

La voix d'Harry claqua comme un fouet et déchira le cœur d'Hermione quand elle réalisa que le pire était arrivé. Elle avait aidé un mangemort et trahi ses amis ainsi que l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé ne pas être cette sorcière si brillante que tout le monde décrivait. Peut-être aurait failli à sa tâche.

A présent il était trop tard. Elle avait tant et si bien détruit le loup-garou que celui-ci avait estimé que sa place se trouvait désormais parmi les ténèbres plutôt qu'au côté de ceux qui étaient pour lui des amis. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle devrait vivre avec ce fardeau plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Dorénavant, elle devrait supporter le poids de sa culpabilité et la douleur de son cœur jusqu'à ce que la mort la libère enfin.

Elle regarda l'homme toujours assis dans un coin et, l'espace d'un instant, elle le haït de tout son cœur et de tout son être pour lui avoir sauvé la vie une fois de plus.

* * *

**Nda: Je ne vous oublie pas et je prévois toujours de finir cette histoire (dans les plus brefs délais je l'espère). Malheureusement, un problème d'ordre personnel me tiens occupée pour le moment et je ne parviens pas à écrire la suite.**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je fais au plus vite, je promets.**

**Edit 26/09: Je suis vraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiment désolée de vous faire attendre. Les chapitres 26 à 29 sont écrits, il faut juste qu'ils soient relus et corrigés et je vous publie le suivant. Je lâche pas l'affaire :p**


End file.
